Butterfly
by Dinloth
Summary: Hannibal lives peacefully with his wife and children. But not everything is as perfect as it seems.WARNING! Contains an adult theme. 7 chapters rewritten already! 22.07.09 :D
1. Melissa

Disclaimer: I don't own "Hannibal" or any of the books by Thomas Harris

**Disclaimer**: I don't own "Hannibal" or any of the books by Thomas Harris. I don't own the characters such as Hannibal nor Clarice

**A/N:** Yeah! My first story! It's rewritten since now I'm a 3rd year college student and know something more about English :) I'm sorry for any mistakes that may occur. I did my best but English is not my first language and I still study it. This story was made in my sick mind a long time ago. It contains strong cursing and an adult theme in later chapters such as rape. I warned you guys. I used it as a metaphor for something important so please try to understand me. I hope you'll enjoy the story

**Chapter 1: Melissa**

He has never thought that he would live peacefully with his little starling, which he yearned to posses for so many years. Now, she was lying next to him but still he couldn't believe that was true. He sipped on the memories of Chesapeake Beach and her lips on his hot skin. This sudden burst of passionate hunger startled her but it was too late to fight it so she gave in. Refusing to notice his lips curved in mild amusement, she let him show her new dimension of pleasure. He brought her on the verge of begging and seconds later kissed her screams of pleasure. Then, everything happened fast: their trip to Paris, marriage and two more heart-beats inside of her. He was on his best behaviour with corsages of red roses, extremely expensive restaurants and ball gowns for thousands of dollars. Sacrificing the whole world for his wife and their children - a boy and a girl. Security was the top priority and any disturbance was dealt with dapperly and swiftly. But something went wrong and his mistake was closer than he could ever imagine.

_Name: Melissa__ O'Connor. Parents? Ex- special agent and a serial killer. Well, that would be all about me that you should know for your own safety. Any siblings? Unfortunately, yes - Matt. Did I mention his being a fucking moron? We are twins but I don't see any similarities. They say he's handsome but people these days are weird. Eager to know what they say about me? Freak. But trust me; you don't want to call me like that. Really. _

_My father __works as a psychiatrist and thanks to that, we live in a beautiful resident somewhere in the United States of America. I won't say where 'cause than I would have to kill you all and I'm quite busy so just forget about asking me. My mother doesn't work. She's just carrying about the garden. My pitiful brother is still daddy's precious heir and I'm suppose to be mommy's little girl. We hate each other but she still has some hope for a change. Yeah, right. _

_My life is simple. School, pretending not to exist, avoiding trouble (in vein), trying not to be recognized as a cannibal's daughter. I'm an average teenager__ or what?_

Hannibal Lecter, also known as Marcus O'Connor, was gritting his teeth in irritation while his patient was talking with enormous passion about his fascinating life as a hanger. If this situation had occurred some years ago, this patient would have turned into a delicious dish. However, devoid of those little pleasures, doctor was forced to leave his office with a quiet sigh of exhaustion. He returned home praying for a good meal and an evening spent in solitude with a glass of old wine but was given the opposite of that. The first thing that he heard after crossing a threshold of his house was a piercing scream of his wife „HOW DARE YOU SPEAK TO ME LIKE THAT!" Instead of an answer doctor O'Connor heard loud footsteps and crashing doors. He winced at those noises but entered his house nonetheless and met his wife in the dining room. His son was finishing a meal in peace as if nothing had happened.

"I'm sick of her rudeness. Do something 'cause I don't have any patience left. "said Rebecca O'Connor angrily and crossed her arms. Her eyes were flashing with anger as she threw the issue of discipline on her husband. Both, mother and daughter were too hot-tempered to solve their arguments on their own. Marcus, with his stoic expression and steel authority, was the best person to cool them down.

"Calm down, my dear. I'll talk with her. "he said in a soothing voice but she was far too frustrated to give up right now.

"Can you imagine?! Her teacher called me five minutes ago. She was hanging out with her "lovely" friends instead of going to school for the whole week! And she got the guts to snap at me! "

"Alright honey, I'll solve it but now let us continue our lunch. That steak looks delicious."

Finally, Rebecca O'Connor, or Clarice Starling, let her husband take her by her arm and lead to the table where they finished dinner without any more disturbances.

_I don't know what is wrong with her! She always pick__s on me without any reason. School? Who cares about school anyway? Pain in the ass. They all are morons who know nothing abut real literature, philosophy, art. Waste of time. Even father is aware of it but does nothing. To study medicine I need good grades only from some of those seminars. Human anatomy. That's what I really enjoy learning. Perfectly harmonious mechanism of muscles and bones. Sometimes I think that I'm just like my father. It's the scariest thought that ever occurred to me. So I keep in secret my love for classical music, good cars and dreams of medicine. I've been living with a cannibal, psychiatrist and a genius for 16 years and I avoided him like fire. And he seemed to accept it. Something that my mother would never do. What they need me for? They have the other twin. He has something that my father has. Lack of conscience and a little bit of talent. He knows how to fight, how to kill without a word. Self-defence? Mom believes in it but I don't. I admire my father, this I must admit, but at the same time I despise him with all my heart. _

When he entered her room smell of incense hit his nostrils. It was a nice relaxing smell. His daughter was sitting on her big-posted bed and reading a book. Her long blonde hair was framing her features.

"Good afternoon Melissa." said her father while standing in the middle of the room with his hands behind him. The oldest posture of forced authority.

"Good afternoon father" she answered without a hint of kindness in her tone. It was a cold but respectful greeting. She looked at him behind her glasses and then returned to reading. Silence was heavy and unnatural. You could almost touch it. There was a big wall between father and daughter. And they felt good with it. Safe. Doctor Lecter used to understand her when she was little and would sit on his lap while he was talking about Florence, Paris and other beautiful places. But then he discovered that his four years old son knows how to play the piano. It wasn't Goldberg but it was still amazing. He gave all his soul to teach his son how to feel the music. Clarice was sharing her time with Melissa. But she didn't want anyone to care about her. She was ten years old when she decided to live alone in her room. Jealousy? The feeling of rejection? No, that would be easily dealt with but there was something else in her eyes. The shadow of disgust and fear. It was always forced down by her strong will and only respect for the parent stayed on the surface but he always saw this glimpse of hatred in her eyes. It was like seeing little Mischa from his past rejecting his protection and love. This feeling opened too many forbidden doors in his Memory Palace so he chose to let her daughter go. She was free to hide or to escape. But he would never abandon her. Just gave her the distance they both needed. But that distance grew bigger and bigger and eventually she was alone in her own house. Her mother became an enemy. Her father became a stranger. Her dreams became nightmares and he couldn't save her as this sheep refused to be saved.

They both played their daily roles perfectly. His gaze became intense and she was forced to meet his eyes. God, how she hated his gaze.

"It's high time you obeyed the rules of this house. You will apologize to your mother and finish this term without dropping school. "Everything was said in conversational tone but his gaze left no room for arguing. "Yes, father. I understand you and I promise I'll try not to argue with her. "

Simple and clear. But they both knew that it was all fake, just a game. He left the room while she was still standing there. Her lips were trembling. Her eyes were wet. "Help me" she whispered.


	2. Dream

**Disclaimer**: I don't own "Hannibal" or any of the books by Thomas Harris. I don't own the characters such as Hannibal nor Clarice (but I have them in my closet /grins/)

**A/N:** Another chapter for you my precious readers /hugs/. Now the story is getting more complicated. I hope you'll understand what I meant. Later everything will be more understandable.

**Chapter 2: The Dream**

Hannibal Lecter sat next to his wife while she was sleeping. She looked so innocent and delicate with moonlight dancing in her features. He observed every piece of her with great love and was refreshing his memories in Memory Palace. Her chins, eyelashes, skin and lips. Beautiful beyond words.

Meanwhile, a few rooms away, his daughter had a dream. The same dream since she was ten.

She was too petrified to utter a single noise but could feel the knot of strangled screams stuck in her throat. She eyed a tall man with a knife standing opposite of her. A crooked smile disfigured his face. His most recent victims were lying on the floor. Some corpses had no eyes, heads or were lying next to their own guts. The room was claustrophobically small and their warm blood was on her bare feet. Adrenaline, fear, sweat. He was walking to her ever so slowly. On the verge of insanity, she felt like vomiting. She couldn't take eyes off his swollen red lips, off the blood drops. She was disgusted with herself 'cause the only thing she wanted was a feeling of blood in her mouth, human flesh, their lives in her hands. He pinned her to the wall too fast for her to notice his inhuman movements. He held her wrists with an iron grip. All that she could do was to convulse with the sick mixture of pleasure, humiliation and agony and watch her own father rape her again and again.

Sweat was all over her face. She was sitting on her bed, shaking, sobbing and praying that she hadn't screamed. That's her biggest fear. That someone may hear her But no one ever did. The house was big and she wasn't too loud. She tried her best to keep calm but it was beyond her possibilities. She stood up and still shaking a little walked to a big wooden wardrobe and opened it to look at herself in the mirror. Hair on her wet face. Puffy, red eyes. And words on dry lips. "Make it stop, make it stop…". She wanted to gnaw at her own flesh to muffle the screams, to run somewhere away from him, from her dreams and her sick family. She kneeled with her hands still on the mirror too busy crying to notice that someone was in her room. Suddenly she heard a smooth voice behind her.

"I know that you're ugly but don't you think you're overreacting a little?"

She smiled through her tears, turned back and looked at her brother. He smiled too.

"You know sis, you look pathetic." Matt stated and helped her to stand up. They both sat on her bed. Her head on his lap. He was playing with her hair and listening to her soft sobs. She was too exhausted to worry about anything and care that her brother was seeing her in that embarrassing condition. After a few minutes she was calm enough to talk.

"Thank you, moron."

"Never mind, weirdo. That was quite entertaining. "

"Keep it to yourself or I'll kick your fat ass."

"Keep dreaming, bitch"

"You want to test me?"

"You want to die?"

They sat in silence for fifteen minutes. He was soothing her hair 'till she fell asleep then laid her on the bed and kissed her forehead before leaving.

_Did I mention nightmares? I must have forgotten. Well it's not too interesting but if you want to know I'll tell you. Maybe I'm a sick pervert but I dream about my father raping me. Not because he ever did it or even tried to. I don't know why I have those horrible dreams. What is the worst, a part of me is enjoying it. It's not my fault. In reality I'm honestly disgusted. Me? With my father? Sex! Not in thousands years. Just look at him! He's old and definitely unattractive. I'm fucking sixteen! I want a handsome young tanned model with big chest! Ok, maybe I don't __but you see my point. My brother saw me. He won't understand. Nobody will. But he was kind of nice in his wicked way. _

Next day she met her brother in the bathroom. They didn't even exchange a single glance. He tried to ask her a question but her attitude told him not to so he left the bathroom without a word. Distance between him and Melissa was enormous. He never confessed that but he envied her freedom. He had his piano lessons, fighting lessons and supposed to be responsible, noble and obedient. She could do whatever she wanted. As for her nightmares, she would never tell him what happened. That's for sure. _"She is not as tough as everybody thinks she is"_ he thought to himself and snorted.

Another ordinary picture of a school day. Hannibal had his turn making breakfast while Clarice fidgeted with her napkin to heep her hands busy. Matt was standing next to his father having some small talk. He said nothing when his sister entered the room with emotionless "Good morning". She ate her breakfast in silence. Clarice tried to ask her questions about school, new mall and even the weather. She kindly answered, took her second breakfast, her bag and left the kitchen. Clarice released the air she wasn't even aware of holding and glanced at her husband. Melissa headed for school on her skateboard wearing her normal school uniform. Within few minutes she was in her class sitting alone and not paying attention to her history teacher. Nobody cared about her. Her classmates knew better not to make her angry. There were lots of terrifying legends about her.

_I'm gonna die in this school! It's so boring__! All the teachers are complete morons! Miss Simpson for example. What a horrible taste!Where did she buy this blouse? in the 'Take it or we'll burn it' shop?! She has no husband, no kids, no animals, and has been teaching history for nearly 20 years and now she's history herself. And she's disgusting. Smoking like a chimney. A really big fat stinking chimney. Even dad wouldn't eat her. That's a pity. _

She was trying very hard not to vomit while Miss Simpson was smoking another cigarette. Fourth one. When she heard the familiar bell she quickly went to the restroom and drank some cool water. The reflection in the mirror was unfamiliar. Was it really her face or was it a mask? Some giggling girls glared at her and left the room whispering something about weirdness. God, she wanted to kill them. Just crush their little heads on the wall to see their eyes dilapidate. Whatever, just end their pitiful lives. Her anger was growing. With a loud growl she crushed the mirror with her right fist and left the bathroom without looking back. Her hand was bleeding but she didn't care. Adrenaline was rushing through her veins. Rage in her eyes. She was so ready to kill. Nobody dared to speak to her, touch her or even look at her. They all tried to hide as quickly as possible. Everybody but not Miss Simpson.

"What in the name of God are you doing girl! There's blood all over the corridor! Go to the nurse this instant! Who will clean this mess! I was talking with your mother just yesterday. " she was screaming right into Melissa's face. Each eye was on that scene. You couldn't hear a single fly in the whole school.

"Why are you standing here with that odd look! I've never seen such a weird child!"

Melissa was now looking straight into her teacher's eyes. Strangely calm. Red sparkles in her eyes, focused and cool. She looked like an animal ready to jump at its prey. If Miss Simpson had realized what her pupil was thinking about she would have run. She was standing there impatient and irritated. Melissa was near the edge. Repeating like a mantra in her head : kill her, crash her, destroy her, rip her apart. She kindly smiled and very slowly reached for her knife. Behind her belt, was a very small and very expensive knife. She was a few inches away when somebody grabbed her wrist. She looked up extremely surprised at her brother.

"You shouldn't strain it. It may be broken. I'm very sorry Miss Simpson, I'll take her to the infirmary. Thank your for your kindness" he said and rushed his sister through the corridor. She didn't say a word, just let him lead her. When they were alone he suddenly slapped her right across her face.

"What's wrong with you?! You act strangely these days. What about our camouflage! You don't give a damn about our safety! And what do you think you would do, kill her? Give me a break."

"Maybe I would" she replied and left him alone stunned. She felt nothing and didn't care about school anymore. She needed to rest. She needed to meet her friends.


	3. Choice

**Disclaimer**: I don't own "Hannibal" or any of the books by Thomas Harris. I don't own the characters such as Hannibal nor Clarice (but I have them in my closet /grins/)

**A/N:** Is anyone reading this? (Thank you JahWarrior :) Please review! It's my first story so I need you guys! I've got another chapters for you. Things are going more and more complicated :) Time for some action! My story is close to the end. Yeah, I know it's short and everything is happening fast but it's my first story and besides my English needs improvement. So go on with the story!

**Chapter 3: The Choice **

It was a deserted factory which desperately needed a renovation but the city had no money for it and no investors were interested. Some kids made a kingdom in that factory. They had meetings there as well as loud parties . Police tried to do something because they said it was dangerous. But they couldn't do anything. Melissa opened the back door and entered the black corridor. She exactly knew where to go even without any lights. She kicked another door. The spacious hall was cold and dirty. Between boxes, machines and big sheets stood some chairs, a big broken sofa, a few tables, TV, stereo and a computer. Their territory was among music posters, empty bottles, dirty syringes and CD's.

"Hey guys" she said and two sleepy teenagers woke up on the sofa and looked at her in confusion.

"Hey Mel" said the girl and loudly yawned. "Holy shit, I'm fucking thirsty."

After drinking some cola from a bottle lying on the floor she asked "What's up girl? No school today?"

"That would be nice. That Simpson bitch is getting on my nerves."

"Stay cool, honey. Life's brutal. Wanna some good stuff?"

"No thanks Holly. I prefer to live" she said sarcastically and sat next to Holly.

"You'll change your mind someday." Holly got up and stretched.

"Girl, that was a perfect party! Trevor showed me some new stuff and I was just flying to the Mars! Where did you get it boy?"

Trevor smiled and said.

"That's a secret. You were a good girl so I gave you something harder. Today we are going to The Club. Feel like coming Mel?"

_I kinda like Trevor. There's something about him that I cannot put my finger on. __ He's all about motorbikes and fast cars. Red hair, plenty of earrings and that perfect smile. Drug addict since junior high school. No family, no duties, no religion and what's the most important- no school. Holly. That girl is seriously sick! She tried to commit suicide 5 times. She's adrenaline addict who loves to be at death's door, has a huge phoenix tattoo on her back, short black hair and green eyes. We understand each other without words. Unity of souls. I love to be with them. They are free. No morality and no borderlines. We met when Holly tried to kill herself the fourth time. She overdosed on purpose. I found her nearly dead on the pavement. Nobody noticed her or nobody wanted to notice. No policeman, no priest. Because she was dirty, she had black clothes, tattoo and probably AIDS. I helped her, took her to the hospital and paid for her life. Then, I met Trevor on the hospital corridor. Panting furiously, he looked like a little child on the verge of crying. They accepted me without questioning my beliefs or my family. I need them and they need me. _

"Maybe It's not such a stupid idea" said Melissa and went to change her clothes and put a bandage on her hand.

The Club was situated at the outskirts of the city. It was well known for drugs and girls ready to do basically anything for money. Flashy lights, loud music and drugs. Bodyguards were standing behind the gates and decided who was sober enough to enter. Melissa, Trevor and Holly had no problems with entering. The just wanted to have good fun and relax. But what they didn't knew was a pair of eyes observing their every movement.

The music made her shiver with pure excitement. They spread since Holly and Trevor went to buy some stuff and Mel was dancing alone with the crowd. All the stress, all her problems disappeared in the beat. She enjoyed the rare moments of freedom. She didn't care that it was late, that her mother would probably be furious and disappointed. She just didn't care. Some drunk guys began dancing with her in an attempt of fake affection. She was their rhythm. She didn't feel the needle, but felt warmth rushing trough her thigh. Immediately everything went blank. Still no pain, still no stress. Just sleepiness. Somebody carried her out of the building. She looked like another girl who overdosed that night. Her friends didn't bother to look after her as they were too busy looking after the shadow of independence and control.

Light of torch made her wake up abruptly. She tried to cover her sore eyes but discovered that her hands and legs were bound. After a few seconds the torch was taken away and she could look around in slight panic. The room she was held in was too dark to calculate it properly but she was aware of the fact that it was most probably a basement. Some candles lit the room and she finally noticed the masked stranger standing in the darkest corner. He was visibly pleased with the fact that he was finally acknowledged.

"What the fuck is going on here!" she yelled and tried to free her hands. It was no use. The man in the mask came closer and Mel could see his icy blue eyes similar to hers.

"Calm down sweetie. I won't hurt you . Not yet"

She could almost see him smile. She shivered and then realized that she was lying on a big metallic table only in her underwear. She could smell the scent of blood in the air and felt pain in her wrists and calves.

"I've been watching you for a long time. I like your body. I like nice bodies. There is some art in woman's body. I just have to paint it properly. "

His eyes sparkled as he showed her a small table standing behind him. She lost herself and screamed at the top of her lungs.

_NO!!! Jesus Christ__! What kind of psycho is that! Knives, scissors, razorblades, scalpels , choppers and needles. I've seen death, I've seen my father's victims on photos, but …but.. being here, on this table. Please, God… don't let him touch me! What does he want? Ransom? My father is quite rich, he's well-known and he is a fucking psychiatrist. Is that psycho his patient or maybe his victim? No, it's impossible. I have to talk with him, I must do something. Maybe he has some partners? I have no more time. Think Mel, just fucking think! Daddy won't help you now. Nor Matt. You're alone, and free as you wanted to be. Now is your choice. Die or kill him._

She took deep calming breathes but that just made her blood rush even more in her ears. The noise was almost painful.

"Talk with me and maybe we can solve your problems." she said and looked him in the eye. In one second he grabbed a scalpel from the table and cut her leg from her knee to her hip. Sudden pain blurred her vision but she swallowed her agony hard, desperate to win this battle. He was visibly impressed.

"I don't need to talk with you. All I want is your body, your suffering and your blood. I will draw a picture on you. I'm not an ordinary filthy killer. I'm an artist."

Suddenly, she remembered. She knew who he was. Police called him _"The body painter"_ because he was cutting his victims, drawing strange pictures and writing poems on their skin. A few months ago murders stopped and police thought that it's the end. And now Melissa was his next victim. She needed time to think, to recover from the shock but she had none. Pain made her angry and on the verge of loosing her temper. She bit her lip hard enough to draw blood.

"I've seen your art and I'm your biggest fan. The potential in you is undeniable. I would be honoured to be your assistant, master. I yearn for nothing more."

She played the last card and was relieved to see his eyes becoming wider as her words sank in.

"Master?" he murmured clearly enjoying the sound.

"You're my inspiration. This word would fit perfectly your milky abdomen"

Time slowed down or a second as she inhaled air sharply. But with the exhalation it rushed furiously as the panic attack hit her with all the might.

"Let me go you psycho! You don't have a fucking idea with who you are talking right now! You I don't fucking care about you childhood trauma, your big fat mother and abusive father, you asshole!" she yelled in last attempts to free herself from the bounds.

In one smooth movement he started to cut her whole body randomly and with every word deeper.

"YOU KNOW NOTHING ABOUT ME YOU BITCH! YOU DON'T KNOW MY MOTHER! SHE LOVED ME!"

The girl was screaming like a wounded animal. Blood dripping on the floor made a big puddle around the table. Her shouts aroused him eminently. He threw away the scalpel, jumped on the table, straddled her and began to choke her. Darkness began to engulf her slowly as lungs screamed for air. Her struggles became weaker as world began to spin . Brain screamed for oxygen, but she had no strength nor will to fight. Disgusted by death, by blood, remembering her dreams, she was completely vulnerable and ready to die.


	4. Decision

**Disclaimer**: I don't own "Hannibal" or any of the books by Thomas Harris. I don't own the characters such as Hannibal nor Clarice

**A/N:** I made it! I'm almost done. It's hard to write when only one (but still precious ;) person is reviewing. Is anybody there? Please write what you think about a story. Should I continue? This story is near end. It's getting hottt in herre :)

**Chapter 4: The decision **

Disgusted by death, by blood she was completely vulnerable and ready to die. "What for?" her mind kept asking and that thought shocked her. For a split second she saw her mother standing stiffly next to an open grave. Silent tears framed her chins and her lips were pale white. She was too proud to cry openly. Hannibal stood next to her with his son by his side. They were still as statues but their eyes gave away the agony. She would be the reason of their suffering. What for? Before she could answer something happened in the room. Oxygen made its way through her lungs. Sudden scream made her shudder and forced her eyes to open. Before she saw what's happening her left hand was free.

"Get up. We have no time" somebody said and when she looked up she recognized her brother. Again it was him next to her in the moment of greatest need. He had blood all over his face. The girl looked around to see "the body painter" standing in the corner. The mask was gone and she saw his skinny face grimaced with pain. Matt punched him really hard 'cause now a part of his face was purple.

"I said fucking get up! There are more of them. Illegal organ traders. They used this psycho as a cover. We're in deep trouble 'sis. I've knocked down some of them but soon there will be others so don't play a fucking princess and get up!" Matt yelled at her while aiming his gun at the man in the corner. Mel desperately tried to force her muscles to move but the pain was unbearable.

"I can't move. I've lost too much blood." she whispered and coughed blood. Her throat was too sore to speak louder than a painful whisper.

"Shit" he cursed under his breath and began to free her other hand but before he finished something hard hit his temple. He fell on his right knee and felt that his hands were being painfully twisted behind his back. He tried to free himself but the man behind him was too strong. While focusing his mind on making a plan he managed to back up with inhuman strength, hit his opponent's back on the wall and break his nose with a back of his head. The man let off him and with an angry groan grasped his furiously bleeding nose. Matt lifted his gun and aimed at the man but he suddenly felt dizzy from the hit he got earlier. Noticing his weakness at the moment the man from the corner took a razorblade from a small table and attacked the still confused boy. This time Matt avoided the blade, grabbed the enemy by his wrist and simply threw him at the stairs. Next he had to fight with another attack. Melissa was watching his brother struggle with that man who had a broken nose. She could just stare and pray for a miracle. Her brother was strong and skilled yet he never fought in real life, with real enemies. She could see hesitation in his eyes while crashing the man's head against the wall. He was doing it only to survive but every cell in his body was screaming for him to stop and run. When he saw more people coming down the stairs his hope faded and his will broke down. He glanced at her and made a quick decision. With an enormous speed he ran for the stairs. Taking them by surprise, he shot some of the men and run upstairs. Those alive and not seriously injured ran with him and the fight continued upstairs where Matt got more space to fight.

She was alone now. She could hear the screams, loud footsteps, gunshots and thuds of falling bodies. Her brother was frantically fighting for survival but his chances were small. He was mentally kicking himself for being so foolish. Was he too proud? Was it pride that made him lie on the floor with broken ribs and wait for death to come?

Meanwhile, his little sister struggled with herself. Fighting for conscience, shaking from coldness and pain she was trying to keep her mind off the throbbing.

"I have to get up, I have to do something. I mustn't die here and leave Matt. "

"You're not weak, you can fight. You are his daughter, his heir, and you will not lose." with these words on her lips she made an inhuman effort to move and free herself. Pain made her bite her lip hard but she didn't stop and within 4 minutes she was free. Anger gave her the strength she thought she wouldn't posses. Desperation made her moves almost painless. The only thing she was thinking about was to destroy everything on her way.

At the same moment, upstairs, Matt faced a barrel. Dark eye of a gun mocked him.

"This kid looks quite healthy. We can borrow from him a perfect heart and a liver. Maybe our good friend Nathan will paint you in his own fashion after that. I think that painkillers won't be necessary"

His friends chuckled at that comment. Matt was quite troublesome. Five injured men needed some medical treatment. The body painter was unconscious and useless at the moment. One boy and such damage. This was infuriating and unbelievable at the same time.

Melissa took a knife from the table and didn't bother to look at the dead bodies at her feet. The stairs seemed enormous. Her legs were weak but her will was unbreakable. She was ready to kill and ready to fight but when she saw her brother lying on the floor, vomiting with blood and shaking in agonizing pain, she almost fainted. In slow motion she noticed a man going towards her and taking a knife from her hand. Stench of fresh blood and sweat mixed with cheap Cologne made her bowels twirl with disgust. She screamed and run for Matt but the man grabbed her and put a hand on her mouth to silence her. Wounds on her stomach where his grip was caused another wave of pain.

"Leave her alone you son of the ..!" shouted Matt but another kick in his stomach made him vomit again. When he was able to move his head, he looked with scorn at the man but after a second he smiled.

"What's so funny kiddy? " asked the man who was getting angry with Matt's attitude.

"Perfect" he answered and pointed with his gaze at the backdoors of the building. Every eye moved there and every heart stopped for a second. In the door stood the man with red gaze, almost completely white hair and a Harpy in his left hand.

Nobody have ever seen him in this state before. Silent rage made the air tense. He was only a few meters away from the whole scene. Very slowly he moved his monster eyes on his daughter then on his son. Nobody moved. Only Matt was smiling. Every other person in the room mentally screamed for escape. The man who was holding Melissa after quick fight with his own mind spoke. He prayed for firmness but his voice was trembling.

"Don't move or I'll kill her" he said and to prove his statement he put an edge of his knife under Mel's ribs. He made a thin wound to make himself more believable. She hissed from under his hand and struggled but he had an iron grip on her. She looked at her father with fearful gaze. He stood like an Angel of Death. She's never seen him like that before. No photos, no videotapes could describe that freezing feeling in your soul when you look at him in that state. No human being survived this stare. For the first time in her life she discovered that she was proud of him. He was standing like a mythological god of war, ready to fight for the sake of his family, his freedom. There was incredible power in him. In a blink of an eye her nightmare came to her as a vision.

…………………..

The room was small and their blood was on her bare feet. He was walking to her ever so slowly with a knife in his hands and blood on his lips. He came to her and stood so close that his breath caressed her face. Now she wasn't afraid. In a blink of an eye she attacked. He was standing against the wall. His eyes were slightly wider just as his smile was. "We are united." she whispered in his ear and without a hesitation plunged into his cheek and bit a big part of flesh.

…………………..

Reality woke her up with the pain of her wounds. She knew that it's the time to decide and she made her decision.


	5. Clarifications

**Disclaimer**: I don't own "Hannibal" or any of the books by Thomas Harris. I don't own the characters such as Hannibal nor Clarice (but I have them in my closet /grins/)

**A/N:** I wrote this chapter days ago but I finished it yesterday. It is short, but I hope it will explain more. My friend Edith, read it first and she was very positive with it! I'm so happy! She said to me so many good things about it. I hope you'll like it too. Things are clear. The end is close. Probably the next chapter. I don't have a single word yet so please be patient because I need more time to write it. I want to thank you my reviewers! Katherine and JahWarrior. Your comments mean a lot to me. Also I changed the punctuation. I thought about it earlier but I'm a lazy person :)

**Chapter 5: The Clarifications**

Doctor Lecter saw something in Melissa's eyes and realization hit him. He saw himself as a kid with rage boiling underneath his skin. Blood stains on the snow. This innocent sparkle in his soul was killed by Micsha's death. It was Clarice who woke up that small boy and gave him feelings that he never considered himself able to feel anymore. Looking at Melissa he recognised the struggling that made him a perfect monster. Now, he was looking at the birth of a butterfly. He smiled at her decision and went for his revenge.

Father and daughter attacked at the same time. She bit the hand that was holding her mouth and with a loud crack crushed three fingers. The man automatically grabbed his hand with a piercing shriek. His suffering didn't last long as after a moment his skull was crushed at the opposite wall. Coolness made Mel's senses hyperactive. She became quicker that she could ever imagine. Turning away, she glimpsed her father slicing somebody's throat. Matt was leaning against the wall and breathing heavily. He just couldn't avert his eyes from his little sister. Her hunger grew even bigger when she felt the blood on her lips. It was almost refreshing and this thought distracted her for a moment but her father was right beside her. Two men aimed at them but they had no chance. Hannibal used one of them as a shield while the other was shooting. Breaking his living shield's twisted arm, he took his gun and shot his opponent right between his eyes. Melissa didn't bother to take a second glance at the victims. They were scum and she didn't care if they die a slow painful death or not. She quickly composed herself and returned to the other opponents.

Ex-Special Agent Clarice Starling was driving in her jaguar. Ignoring all the street rules, all the signs and all the people around her, she drove like a madman. An hour ago she came back from school and saw a note from her husband: _Pack all our things and wait at the airport_. _Buy four tickets to Tunisia._

They were ready for such circumstances and packing went fast. Servants were instructed what to do in such situations. Mister O'Connor was a famous psychiatrist, who enjoyed visiting foreign countries very often. After less than half an hour, everything was ready. Only the most important luggage was settled in the jaguar. The rest was supposed to be sent right to the airport by the chauffeur.

Clarice was madly worried. Her daughter wasn't home since the previous day even though she promised never to miss school again. Something was wrong and she could feel it. Then, her son disappeared and when she came back from school where she thought she would find him, she found a note from Hannibal. Now that was extremely disturbing. The worst scenarios came into her mind. FBI found them? Local police? Maybe it's a trap? Maybe her husband was with the children somewhere in the city and the note was from the police and now they were waiting for her? No, that was crazy. She knew Hannibal's writing style all too well. Red light made her stop suddenly. She slammed the steering wheel with rage and rested her forehead against it. Unexpectedly, somebody drew her attention. On the pavement, she recognized some of Melissa's friends out of school. Ignoring all the cars behind her, she got out of the car and run for the redhead boy standing on the street with a cigarette in his right hand, busy talking with some random guys and a girl with a large tattoo. Without a second thought, she pinned him to the wall and put a gun she wore under her blouse to his stomach.

"This sweetie can blow your guts all over the street if you won't answer my nice question. Where's my daughter, you asshole!"

The boy was stunned by this unusual performance. Mrs. O'Connor was well-known as a great gardener, wife and a mother. He always thought that she was a peaceful housewife and now she acted like a cop.

"I..I don't know, really.. We went to The Club. She was dancing and.. and I don't quite remember the rest… "

Clarice gritted her teeth. She knew that the boy was telling the truth. The Club was a place where Melissa often visited her friends ignoring the fact that she was forbidden to go there.

The boy shrieked as Mrs. Connor's gun went down to rest against his crotch.

"Listen, kiddo. Maybe I should talk with your dick. Perhaps he'll remember. Try to concentrate a little more."

"I really don't know! I took some drugs and I've lost my connection with reality! Please don't kill me! I swear on my mother's grave that I don't remember anything more!"

Clarice cursed under her breath and pushed her gun harder into the boy's pants. A girl with a tattoo stopped her wrist.

"He's telling the truth! We are her friends. If he knew something, he would tell you immediately! Look, I've seen a bit more! She was dancing but after about 20 minutes she was gone with some guy. I don't know him, I swear! I thought he was familiar with her. They kinda looked affectionate…"

"Was there anything peculiar about him? How he looked like?" inquired Clarice ignoring the girl's insinuations.

"He had a tattoo at his neck. It was a caption of some sort…"

"What did it say?"

"I've just seen it for a moment. I'm not sure…"

"WHAT DID IT SAY, FOR GOD'S SAKE?!!"

"_Son of art_. Or something like that. I was really dizzy at that time."

Mrs. O'Connor's heart stopped for a moment. She had a freezing felling in her stomach and felt like somebody punched her in the abdomen. She knew who the man was because she looked trough his files when she was an FBI Agent. 20 years ago this young man orchestrated a massacre that shocked the United States. The mutilated parts of victims were nailed to the factory wall in the ghetto. At least 25 people were dead. The body parts formed three captions: POETRY ART DEATH. Under them there was a signature made with the white paint: _Son of art_. The murders stopped seven months ago and media lost interest. She had some own theories about the organ market but her husband reassured her that the times of sheep are long gone and she should focus on her own life.

"Ma'am? We are worried about her too. Mel saved me once and I want to repay her for that. Your husband asked me about her too. He seemed to know what to do next. He seemed so calm and self-assured. I could do nothing just trust him and say everything I knew. I'm sure he'll find her." said the girl and a soft smiled lighted her features. In a second, despite her clothes and body, she looked like o small kid, who believed in miracles. Clarice calmed down and put a gun away. The boy was breathing quickly but fought the urge to run along with his other friends who escaped a few minutes ago.

"Ok honey, I believe you. Everything will be fine. I know who has her but I need to know where he is right now. Did my husband tell you something else? Maybe you know where he went? It's really important so please, tell me." said Clarice. Her voice was slightly tremulous. Every letter was spoken carefully to calm herself as well as the girl.

"Well, he was asking me some strange questions like: How Melissa was feeling when she entered The Club? Was she on drugs or did she drink alcohol? Did she know that guy who went out The Club with her? Did I spot something strange? I answered as good as I could and he thanked me and simply left. I observed him from the window because he met me at the deserted factory. Ten years ago it was a shoe factory or something like that. He was fast and I only saw his coat when he was turning left on the Hilton Street. "

"Hilton Street…" Clarice whispered to herself and frantically tried to place the street on the map. The redhead boy interrupted her thoughts.

"There's an old medical magazine. It's not used anymore because new one was built next to the St Brutus Hospital. It's not abandoned and some of my friends are trading information, drugs or money for new syringes and other medical tools. The street is not too safe..."

"You're going with me" Clarice grabbed him by his arm and run for her car. She knew where to find her daughter. She just prayed it wasn't too late.


	6. Revenge

**Disclaimer**: I don't own "Hannibal" or any of the books by Thomas Harris. I don't own the characters such as Hannibal nor Clarice (but I have them in my closet /grins/)

**A/N:** It's alive! It's alive:))) I don't have an idea where is this story heading for but it has many turnings so fasten your seatbelts ladies and gentlemen :) Korn? I love Korn :) I suppose this chapter can be easily summarized in the song :Dead bodies everywhere by Korn :) I hope you'll have as much fun reading this chapter as I had while writing it. Feel free to review. hey you! yes I'm talking to you! I know that you are here reading it! I have a message for you from the little button under this story. Yes for YOU! It says :Submit review. Push me and write something in that pop-up window I'll be very grateful :) again thank you for support JahWarrior and Katherine! You're so goodie goodie :))

**Chapter 6: The Revenge**

Doctor Hannibal Lecter was fighting ruthlessly but his attention was on his daughter. She was quick and her opponents had no chance. Like a dancer she did pirouettes. She was twirling and spinning between her enemies and brought death. When being attacked she responded with double force. No rush and no mistakes. Hannibal stopped and stood next to Matt. He checked his condition and reassured him with a short statement: "You'll be fine". Lecter turned around again to look at Melissa as she was now breaking someone's leg like it was a wooden stick. When the last man was lying dead, she straightened herself and looked around. Screams lingered in the air mixed with the stench of death. When she found what she was looking for a devious smile spread across her face. Led by Lecter's gaze, she approached a skinny man lying on the boxes in the corner of the room. The man was motionless but semiconscious. Revenge tastes like human blood in a throat, like a vein stuck between the teeth, like a human flesh and swallowed agony of a victim. Hannibal frowned a little in distaste. It was such a waste of meat, which could be roasted in good wine.

A big silver jaguar rolled on a pavement burning rubber and making the passenger next to the driver plunge into his seat, and jerked to a halt. Normally, the passenger would be delighted but now he had no power over the steering wheel and that made him terrified.

"What the fuck are you doing?! You're mad or what?! I'm getting the hell out of here!" he screamed.

"Shut up and let me think!" the driver yelled and aimed their .45 at his head. After a second of hesitation the boy sighed and voicelessly cursed. Clarice hid her gun and looked around. She was on the Hilton Street and round the corner supposed to be that warehouse. "Any civilians?" she thought to herself automatically but on the second thought "Fuck civilians!"

She stormed out of the car, slammed the door and said:

"Listen carefully. Now you're gonna sit here like a good little boy and pretend that you don't exist. If MY car is injured when I come back I'll kill you. If you're not here when I come back, I'll find you and THEN I'll kill you. Do I make myself clear or should I shoot your knees? Thought so."

When she got away, Trevor sighed deeply and immediately lightened up a cigarette with a trembling hand.

"I'm so fucking dead" he muttered to himself.

"Indeed" said a smooth voice next to him and Trevor felt a metallic item on his temple.

Mrs. O'Connor observed the building, counted the doors, windows and meters. Suddenly, a strange smell hit her nostrils. It was gunpowder. Something odd was going on here. Then, she noticed strange calmness on this part of a street. Nobody passed this area while other streets seemed rather crowdie. Silence was heavy and almost touchable. Her FBI instinct was screaming now. Just as she decided to check the area more carefully an agonizing scream pierced the air. Without a second thought she ran for the warehouse as if Lucifer himself was chasing her. She kicked the door ready to kill everyone within her shooting range. After a couple of heartbeats, her eyes adjusted to the mild light of the bulbs. Her heart stopped as she saw the massacre. Slowly her gaze moved over unnaturally convoluted bodies and stopped at Hannibal, who was holding a bloody Harpy in his right hand. Next to him was half lying Matt. His head was turned to the wall and slightly greenish. He was shaking visibly. She looked questionably at her husband. Something prevented her from moving. He wasn't looking at his wife. Clarice swallowed hard and moved her stare to the darkest corner of the warehouse where her sixteen years old daughter was standing. First she saw her nearly naked body covered in bruises and open wounds. Clarice almost run for her but in a second Melissa turned around and Mrs. O'Connor could easily see that she was chewing on something as blood dripped from her lips. Terror nailed Clarice's feet to the ground. Nothing made sense but after the initial shock she understood the connection between that something in her daughter's mouth and a half eaten human lying next to Melissa. Clarice stepped backed and leant against the wall not trusting her own legs to support her fully.

Hannibal looked at her finally and he was as composed as usual.

"It wasn't the best decision to come here, Clarice." His voice was like steel. He's never spoken to his wife like that.

Only Matt was breathing quickly. Desperately trying not to vomit he was sweating and spitting frequently. Clarice stormed to her son's side leaving the matter of her daughter aside for a moment.

"What was I supposed to do?! All I knew was that a psycho kidnapped my daughter! Do you think I could wait for you to rescue our children or die !" she yelled at him while checking on Matt. Lecter approached Melissa and put his coat around her.

"How did you find out where we are?" he asked Clarice.

"I was driving to the airport when I met Melissa's friends. The boy with red hair is in my car right now. We have to hurry. I have a really bad feeling. " she answered but refused to look at her daughter and husband. Instead, she tried to move her son to stand on his healthy leg. He did so with great effort. Lecter stood calmly like a statue.

Matt was standing at the wall and holding his hand close to his ribs to ease the throbbing pain.

"Where's my gun?" he asked his mother. She looked at him slightly surprised by his question.

"You don't have to fight. It's over now. We'll go to the airport and fly away from this place. Take a deep breath, base on me and we'll go to my car." she said but he didn't move.

"Matt, we have no time. You must move! I know it hurts but there's no time for that." she insisted while pulling him a little but he resisted her easily.

"It's over mom" he whispered slowly. She hardly heard him. Clarice grabbed him by his chin and forced him to look her in the eye.

"Look at me. Everything is okay. You're probably in a shock. But trust me. Everything will be perfectly fine. We're gonna get out of this place. Understood?" she said to him firmly.

Hannibal was listening silently. He looked around to find the cupboards full of medical tools. He took everything he needed and avoiding contact with bodies on the floor gave his daughter a chair and started to cure her wounds. Most of them needed stitches but weren't lethal. The wound on her leg was the deepest one. Melissa didn't utter a single word while her father was sewing her skin. She felt nothing. Just a strong sense of a accomplishment.

In the mean time, Clarice was trying to make her son move. But he was just standing like a lamb. Have you ever seen a lamb's death? It's just standing dazed and petrified. It won't move even when a dog is eating it. The lamb won't escape. It will stand and cry. Did you know that lambs do cry? Their tears are like human tears. Clarice was now looking at her son, who looked like a lamb too dumb to run for its own life. If she was stronger she would pick him up but Matt was too tall and too heavy. Besides, he wouldn't cooperate.

"Hannibal! It's not time for playing the Good Doctor! Come here and take him! I'm too weak and he's in shock!" she screamed at her husband "I'm talking to you! You'll cure her later. She's just fine!"

He didn't react at all to her pleas. After he cured most of Melissa's wounds, he asked without changing his position:

"Since when, Matt?"

Clarice stopped her movements immediately. She was dumbfounded by the sudden question and tried to comprehend the situation but something was definitely happening beyond her.

"Two years" answered Matt. Lecter nodded and turned around to face his son. Matt swallowed hard and tried to look boldly at his father but his trembling lip gave him away.

"I don't care if you kill me. It doesn't matter. It's over now and you know it."

Hannibal's maroon eyes went darker a few tones. Red sparkles appeared deep inside them.

"Can someone explain me what the fuck are you talking about!" yelled stunned Clarice. Lecter's eyes sent thrills down her spine. He silenced her with his gaze and then looked again at Matt.

"Was Melissa included?"

"No, she was supposed to be unharmed but now I realized that rescuing her was a major mistake. But never mind. It was worth it. Now you're all here. That makes everything a lot easier."

Lecter chuckled deep in his throat and looked at his confused wife. His words made no sense to her.

"Your son has sold us to FBI. They are waiting for us outside the building. I can already smell the fear and sweat of their bodies. They waited for us to finish these criminals. It wasn't a trap but a coincidence which our son used against us. He was spying on us and informing FBI. My congratulations Matt, I realized too late what's happening. You're a good agent just like your mom was. You're right. It's over. "


	7. Matt

**Disclaimer**: I don't own "Hannibal" or any of the books by Thomas Harris. I don't own the characters such as Hannibal nor Clarice (but I have them in my closet /grins/)

**A/N: **God it took me soo long to update but I'm here and I made this chapter extra long for you :) I was supposed to visit my family today but I didn't (Yeah :) so I had time to write. It's so late now. Nearly an hour after midnight! I'm tired and sleepy so I make myself quick. Thank you again for your support and I still have some hope that more people will join us and review soon (Yes, I'm talking to YOU stranger :) sorry for my grammar it's really late but I want to give you this chapter as soon as possible.

**Chapter 7: The Revenge**

. She looked straight into Matt's eyes searching for denial but she found ferocity instead.

"What the hell are you trying to say?! Matt, tell me it's not true. Deny it! It's impossible! But…how would you inform the FBI?"

But Matt didn't answer. Instead, he moved slowly away and based on a cupboard some steps away from his mother.

Lecter answered instead of him. "You're an Ex-Special Agent, Clarice. You should have figured it out by know. "

She needed no more time to make conclusions. "All the time you were bugged ..." she said completely in shock. Her voice was panicky. The pieces created a highly disturbing picture shadowing over the peaceful life she used to believe was almost perfect.

"Indeed my dear. He hasn't planned to catch us here. We were supposed to be disposed of later. However, Mel was kidnapped and he decided that it's a great occasion to save her and escape somewhere far away from us. FBI would blackmail us and trade for our children or something equally foolish like that. We wouldn't expect that our children are in agreement with the agents and we would eagerly sell our lives for them. Matt expected Melissa to join him. Am I right?" Matt nodded tentatively and Lecter continued." You came here to save her. You even thought that you could allure me here to end this poor lost Son of art and fall into the trap. But my rescuing Melissa could change her attitude towards me and that could prove dangerous in the end. Besides, you were just too proud."

The boy was sweating and shaking uncontrollably with rage and fear. It was a deadly combination. Gritting his teeth he swallowed hard. His father was standing perfectly straight and neat even with blood all over his clothes.

"But something went wrong. You discovered that you're not GOOD enough to win this battle on your own. You whispered a few words to your bug device and your friends from FBI came to save you. I've seen them. They're hiding in their trucks, behind buildings, on the roof. But they waited until I arrived. You were merely a live-bait." He enjoyed the words, sipping them slowly like the finest wine. There was a hint of amusement in his voice but it was masked with composure. His son, on the contrary, was the very definition of agitated. His father's words stung him painfully. He became purple and then again sickly pale but said nothing while his mind was racing. The very thought that Hannibal was capable of killing him in mere seconds paralysed him. Clarice stood completely stunned. She was betrayed by her own child. This sounded so unreal. She went shivering to her son and tossed him. When she found the device on him, attached to his chest with a tape, she crushed it on the floor and looked straight into Matt's eyes.

"Why?" she managed to whisper hoarsely. The wall of silence became her answer.

"Come here Clarice and calm down a little." said the Good Doctor and when she did so he embraced her giving her a false sense of safety.

Meanwhile, Matt started to speak slowly drawling his words carefully. "Mel is injured so she would be a burden for you to run with. Outside this building there are weapons that could easily blow this place up. I'm not important. Snipers are ready to shoot everything that moves near this warehouse. You did a great job with that psycho I must admit but now it's time for you to go. If you cooperate, Melissa will have a light sentence. She's underage. You will have a death penalty that's for sure but I can arrange a painless way to the other side. Mom will probably have a heavy sentence but I can be a witness and say that you drugged her regularly or hypnotized her. They will believe me. But you have to cooperate and surrender. That's the only way. "

His words echoed in Melissa's head. She understood nothing because she refused to. Everything seemed like a nightmare in which she was suffocating. She desperately tried to retrieve her conscience and guilt but she found none. She looked around completely avoiding the dead bodies and stopped at her brother. For a second she couldn't recognize him. He changed from a calm and ironic boy to a bleeding furious man. He was glaring at Hannibal with disgust and rage.

_What's wrong with him? He always admired our fa__ther, acted like him and treated him like an example. What's happening? I can't focus on anything in particular. Memories and thoughts flowing freely through my mind but I can't keep them for even a second longer. I feel nothing. I know my body is sore but I feel no pain. I hear dimmed voices as if I was in a deep well. I don't understand them. Their words are like birds coming out of their mouths and flying all over the room but not to my ears. When I try to focus… yes, there's definitely a distant sound of an echo. Scents. I can smell my father's Cologne. He bought it when we were in Rome. I remember how mom scolded him for being so extravagant. She never truly got used to the money she had. Now she smells like a gunpowder and our garden. She had been weeding in the morning. She does so when she's in distress and wants to concentrate on something. Matt. I can't smell his blood because I eliminated this scent from my mind. But I can smell the fear and panic in him. It's so strange. He's never smelled like that. There's some movement in the room. Mother looks at the window. Still she hasn't regained her control. After a minute, everything started to happen fast but for me still everything is dimmed, distant and unnaturally slow. Someone roughly grabbed my arm and yelled at me. I feel his breath on my face. Alcohol is cheap but effective. He found his courage to touch me despite what he knew I did. Hand-cuffs specially made for a child like me. It is so strange to walk with those cops. I feel like swimming. So bovine._

The action was quick and operative. Even Starling had to admit to herself that it was very professional. Hannibal was calm and slightly smiling at the agents immobilizing him. They were shaking from fear. He could say :_Boo_ and all of them would faint at instant. That thought cheered him up.

Matt was in the ambulance talking smugly with some agents. He seemd relaxed but at the same time was drained. The doctor examined his leg.

"Is everything ready?" asked Matt with concern.

"Yes, cells for doctor and her are well prepared." answered the agent with brown oily hair.

"Separate?"

"Of course. We have a problem with the girl. We didn't expect her to … But dr. Brown is very interested in meeting her. His mental institution is very well protected. The girl lost too much of blood so you have to join her in her journey. We will transport you to the St. Brutus Hospital a few streets away while she will be escorted farther. Of course, she will be immobilized so don't worry. We don't have time to wait for other ambulances from St. Brutus. They will have enough time with the injured here. Dr. Ling will ride with you. Good job, boy." he smiled a little but Matt could easily see disgust in his eyes. Even among FBI Matt was just a traitor, useful but still a traitor.

After a few minutes, Mel was bound to a stretcher. Next to her was her bother holding a bandage to his ribs. with dr. Ling sitting on the other side of the stretcher.

Matt was struggling with his thoughts. The day wasn't as he planned it to be. He sought some big action with him as a hero saving his loving sister from the monster. Now, he was considered a traitor and his sister turned out to be a beast. She wasn't the same little girl that he was supposed to protect as his father taught him so many times. His words were now in Matt's head: _You have to fight for the ones you love and care. Solitude brings only sorrow._

He spat and cursed. Sometime ago he used to believe him but not anymore. He looked at his sister. She seemed so innocent with closed eyes and cuts all over her body. Sleeping like a tormented child. But Matt has seen what she has done and the only thing he wanted now was to blow her head off with his gun. At that moment, she opened her eyes and looked around evidently surprised at her surroundings. In a blink of an eye the realization hit her. She looked at her brother with sheer terror.

"Don't look at me like that, _sis._ Why are you so surprised? You never liked me. Besides it's entirely your fault that you're here. Obviously, you preferred to follow our _father's _footsteps." he hissed at her with disgust. She didn't answer immediately and tried to free her hands. Doctor was immediately by her side. "Try to relax. You wouldn't like to pull out the stitches, wouldn't you?" he warned her and readjusted the straps. She felt a heavy burden on her chest and struggled for ragged breaths. Pain, memories of last events and the claustrophobic ambulance nailed her down. He was on the verge of a panic attack. Dr. Ling began to fill up the syringe with a sedative.

"Why..?" she managed to ask Matt.

He gritted his teeth and growled at her not caring about dr. Ling's warning looks.

"I tried to save you, bitch! HE is the monster! He changed our lives into a nightmare! We were running from the police like in some fucking game! He wanted me to become a monster just like him. Do you have a slightest idea what he did? How many he killed and ATE! Why am I saying it to you?! You're a cannibal too. "he spat with disgust and turned away not wanting to kill her right in front of the doctor. He closed his eyes slowly. A memory came to him like an unwanted guest from distant lands.

A twelve-year-old boy was sitting on a stool in the kitchen. His mother was talking with his father in the living room. The boy was waiting for his father to bring him to school. He had his French lessons in 30 minutes. Boredom made him look around the kitchen for something interesting. Then, he noticed the door leading to the basement. Normally it was closed and forbidden for children because of the rats. The specialist was supposed to come next week. Curiosity got the best of him. Father wanted to make his study there, a place just for him but mother insisted about having a normal basement. It was strange for them to argue about such a trivial matter. Careful not to alarm, his parents he stepped into the darkness of the basement. Stairs were old but thankfully they didn't make a single sound. The basement was dark because the small windows were very dirty. He looked around. Why were his parents arguing about this place? It wasn't too comfortable for his taste. It seemed that there was't enough oxygen in the room. Sudden shriek made him spun around and pick a fighting position his father taught him. It was just a rat. He sighed and gazed at the furniture in the basement. Suddenly, he saw another door. It was big and metallic with a small window on the top. The boy wasn't high enough to reach it. Coldness was emitting from the door and increased his interest. He took a chair from the corner near one of the windows and put it next to the door. Slowly, he stood on the chair and after winning the fighting for balance he looked through the window in the door but it was too dark inside to see anything. He jumped off the chair and quickly looked around for some light. He noticed a light switch on the wall next to the door. He switched on the lights in the room behind the door and quickly climbed the chair to see through the small window a frozen grimace of terror on a face of a human carcass hung on a hook. He immediately recognized Mr. Richard Daniels, former owner of this house, a psychiatrist and an old friend of Doctor Lecter.

A/N: Hey again! I wanted to ask you something. You want this story to end as a tragedy or have a happy end? Please write your suggestion in the review. You want all of them to die or survive? If you won't tell me, next chapter may never come because I still don't know what you think about this one. :(


	8. Separation

**Disclaimer**: I don't own "Hannibal" or any of the books by Thomas Harris. I don't own the characters such as Hannibal nor Clarice (but I have them in my closet /grins/)

**A/N **This car is falling:) I decided to change the genre I hope you don't mind :) I'm still open for your suggestions. This chapter isn't too long and it brings not too many shocking news but it explains the situation. Maybe the next chapter will be the last one. /Sniff/ this is soo sad. I'll miss this story but I already have an idea for the next one so don't you worry I will make an another crappy fic :D Thank you Katherine for your review. Just a little of tragedy :)

**Chapter 8: The Separation**

Matt bit his lip and immediately felt blood on it. Physical pain took his attention away from memories haunting him like vultures. His eyes were on a busy street outside the little window with bars. He noticed a family in a car. Noisy kids with hamburgers and coke, perfumed mother with tired eyes and father smiling to his wife and discussing about something light and not to important. Matt wanted so much too live with them, to woke up every morning happily thinking about another day. No fear about tomorrow, no FBI on his tracks. Wonderland.

In the mean time, Melissa was swallowing the sobs in her throat and steadying her body from shaking. Dr. Ling, afraid of her outburst, hurriedly took a syringe filled it up with a downer. The girl closed her eyes and ran, ran for a place in her head she never expect to exist.

_It feels so safe here. Hundreds of white rooms , halls and gardens. Like a castle. Every single thought I made it's already here next to me. I thought about my room and in an instant I see it. So many memories in my head are wishing to be formulated. All the scents I put in a big hall, in separated bottles. This one is violet. I open it slowly and feel my father's hand-cream. He was ordering it right from Paris. He always used it because, as he said, it brings so many precious memories. His wedding of course. Another bottle is filled with my mother's chrysanthemum. I love this smell. I leave them and begin to fill other rooms. My fifth birthday when father took me for a trip to Florence. My first pet, big hairy collie with happy eyes. I can still remember father frowning when the dog ate papers from his desk. Few days after that incident Lessie disappeared. I have so many things to do here and I don't want to wake up, I don't want to come back. Never again._

She didn't wake up even when the car stopped to free Matt. Few doctors helped him go to the hospital. Proudly he refused to sit on a wheelchair. He only took a final glance on the girl still lying in the ambulance and turned around heading for reception unit.

Mel was sleeping all the way to dr. Brown. If she were awoken she would see a big beige building. The gates were open for them after few calls and hesitant looks from the guards, the only element of the whole area which didn't look nice and neat. The girl was taken by few male nurses to a room where another doctor started to treat her while talking with dr. Ling. He said what he knew about the girl, and left to the ambulance which took him back to his hospital where he would help the injured from the massacre. But he already knew that the most of them were dead. Dr. Brown was a famous psychiatrist well-known from his experiments. He was working with tough cases of insanity but only with the most interesting ones. With his crystal reputation he couldn't work with dirty and aggressive freaks. His institution was pedantic. No loud screams or footsteps were being heard because all the patients were too drugged or too bound. When doctor had a phone from FBI he was very pleased. He would be even more pleased to have Hannibal Lecter as a patient but his daughter with the same propensity was an interesting case too. Maybe he could find out how she became a cannibal? Was it in her genes? This thought made dr. Brown flush with agitation. He went to meet her but was disappointed to find her sleeping. She looked vulnerable and beautiful to him. While his subordinates were cleaning her wounds and stewing her, dr. Brown was observing her body. She had no coat on her body so he could easily study all her curves. Her underwear were dirty and wet from her blood but he didn't care about this. Her body was evaluating nicely. She was almost a perfect woman but her features were still childish. "_What a tidbit for boys_" thought the doctor and smiled to himself. He was wondering if the girl is still a virgin. Her peers certainly wanted to touch her but were they successful? "_I highly doubt it. She's a Lecter after all. But as far as I'm informed she is a rebel. I must remember to call a gynecology._" he thought and left the room. Outside the room he stopped , turned around , glanced again on his new patient and made a mental note to himself "_No, I will examine her by myself. That would be fun_"

Hannibal Lecter was standing in his cell. His hands were bound and separated like he was on a crucifix. Mask on his face was new and specially made for this situation. He was absent. Wandering around his memory palace he was focusing on the most precious memories. His life was long and rich. He reached everything he wanted to reach. Life had no surprises for him. The only thing he regretted was Matt. He could be such a wonderful human being. But he choose a path that his mother abandoned a long time ago. Lecter was ready to die. He preferred to die here rather than die from disease or with natural death. His children were adult enough to chose their lives. There was still Clarice. But he knew they would give her a death penalty as well. When they were still on a Hilton Street Hannibal looked at his wife with a gaze that explained everything. He would be able to free them and run. But Clarice made a choice. It's time to die. She was exhausted with life full of running and risk. Thinking about her son was a torture but with a help of her husband she realized that it was his mistake but he is a grown-up and he will meet the consequences. She did everything as a mother but it's time for the children to fly away from the nest.

After a short meeting with a lawyer when they both decided not to fight with "justice" they were back in their cells. Lecter had a cell that was carefully monitored. It was a white room without bars but only with high tech doors Almost 15 people were responsible for his safety. Guards outside the room and in the corridor which leaded only to Hannibal's room. Few other heavy doors were guarding him and only few people had the codes to them. These security rules were funny for the doctor as he didn't want to escape. Formalities were being made as quickly as possible. They wanted to end this case before media will interest in the Lecter's family. Tabloids would kill themselves for a photo of Lecter or his wife. Matt had a new identity and Mel was a secret. For media she was dead. The case of The body painter was a wonderful occasion for tabloids of all kind. FBI had plenty of problems with them but before they would know that the famous doctor is imprisoned he would be already dead. Of course it was impossible to keep it a secret for a long time and after nearly an hour somebody sold out the information and it was like a storm. The most ridiculous news like : Lecter and The body painter are killing together! The famous cannibal ate his own children! spread the panic along the USA. Besides, lots of psychiatrist tried to contact with FBI and convince them that Lecter should be under they custody rather than dead. But they were dismissed immediately. FBI needed only few more papers to send doctor Lecter on the other side along with his wife. Their lawyer agreed with that idea. No court was needed. Anyway there wouldn't be any court at all. In two days doctor Lecter would have a final injection. His lawyer fought for the injection for both his clients at the same time. They wanted to die together. FBI agreed. That wasn't a big problem.

After few hours of doctor's babbling Mathew left the hospital and took a taxi to his hotel room and new identity in another city which FBI gave him for a while to rest and avoid sensationalists. He took it with gratitude. His leg needed hospital but he simply couldn't stay long in a place full of screams of pain and blood. Hospitals always scared him and resembled his father. With a small help of crutches he managed to find the right hotel and lay on his bed. Some of his luggage were there already. This room was prepared for him few weeks ago. It wasn't a big and comfortable room he was used to but it was neat . Maybe a little cold and unfamiliar but safe. Soon the boy was asleep. No dreams haunted him and nobody disturbed him. He was too far away to hear his sister's sobs.

She was standing naked and bound in a large bathroom as a nurse was brutally washing her with potash soft soap. Freezing and throbbing from pain she didn't utter a single word. Few minutes ago she was abruptly woke up by some strange doctor. He said something to her but she didn't understand anything. it was dimmed and distant. The cool water woke her up immediately. They gave her a blue gown and an orange bracelet with a number. She couldn't get rid of it without a saw. It was made from hard and flexible material. After her bath she was leaded by two male nurses to another room with a big chair which had many big strips. It was very easy to guess the purpose of this chair on which her hands supposed to meet her ankles.


	9. Hope

**Disclaimer**: I don't own "Hannibal" or any of the books by Thomas Harris. I don't own the characters such as Hannibal nor Clarice (but I have them in my closet /grins/)

**A/N **I'm so sorry for not writing for soo long time. I know that you were waiting and that most of you probably don't remember the last chapter but I had really really REALLY hard time. I don't want to upset you or look for your pity I'm just trying to explain the best I can that I simply couldn't write. But I at last found some time and I'm baaack :D another twist in this twisted story My friend read it already (thank you soo much Edith!) and she asked me not to end this story so soon. Thanks to her this is NOT the final chapter as I expected :D still I don't know what to do with Hannibal and Clarice. Kill or not kill? Edith says: _Don't kill! Show mercy!_ But my sister says: _Kill them all!_ Soooo I'm asking you for advice. Do you want the famous doctor dead or alive? Still there's some chance for a happy ending. Please write me what you think! If you won't tell me I won't be able to continue /puppy eyes/

**Chapter 9: The Hope**

Dr. Brown was observing his patient with curiosity as her eyes became open wide with fear. Nurses had to catch her from falling.

"Don't be so afraid little one. It won't be as painful as you think. Maybe after all you will enjoy it as much as I will." said dr. Brown and smiled at her shock. He nodded at the nurses and they bounded her on the chair before she could react. They let her wear her underwear as long as the doctor wouldn't tell them to cut them off. The girls heart was racing painfully in her chest. Thoughts fighting in her head. She couldn't focus on nothing else than the memories of old nightmares. Dr. Brown dismissed the nurses and began to clean his hands carefully. Some soap, water and then the soap again. A ritual. Skin had to be extremely clean. Clean and dry. He used the paper towel. Always drying his hands three times. Never less but sometimes more.

"My name is Dr. Brown and I will be your doctor. With every single problem you can come to me and we'll try to solve it together."

He tried to look fatherly but in vein. His eyes were cold like he was looking on a dead frog he would examine

"You will get a room with a bed and a chair. I can assume you it will be more comfortable than this one" another fake smile from a man with no sense of humor" You will be safe here under my custody. With your cooperation your visit here may be shorter than you expect it to be. Now I will have to examine you for diseases. Stay calm and try to relax a bit."

He laid a hand on her shoulder and felt the tension under his skin. "_Is it only fear or something more?_" he thought and to prove his new idea he moved his hand lower to her chest. His fingers circling her breast but not touching them. He could see her nipples harden at the sensation. Was it the coldness of the water or his touch? He didn't know and he was ready to find out. He slipped his fingers between the buttons of her hospital gown (A/N Lets just assume that this is a different kind of a gown with buttons not on the patient's back :) and started to rub the delicate skin of her breast . Her sobs didn't stop him. His hand left her chest and moved to her inner thighs watching her disgust at his touch, her panic at his movements. He was pretty sure that she was abused. Her eyes told him this. He had some experience with abused woman and he could easily see what is the problem about. Is it possible that Hannibal Lecter would hurt his daughter in this way? Dr. Brown was flying over the moon with this thought. This single case could give him so many rewards. He stopped his actions.

"Tell me, my child. Did somebody touched you like I did? Maybe somebody did it without your permission ?"

The sudden fear in her eyes and nightmares behind them were the best answer he could get. His smile made her even more uneasy. Where was he heading for?

"What do you feel about your father? Is it fear, anger or disgust? Was he visiting you at night? Coming to your bed? Hm? He was a psychiatrist. He knew the way to manipulate you so don't worry. It wasn't your fault." he said while observing her sobs. It was clear to him that she was abused. _"Further examination can only make her worse and I will lose this case."_ He thought and left the room calling the nurses to put her in her new room. He has to act quickly. Maybe if they will find out about his discovery they would gave him Hannibal Lecter himself. But will the FBI believe him? Maybe they would need some evidence? Dr. Brown stopped in his tracks and thought about recording Melissa's words but he decided to call FBI first. It was late but they were busy with Lecter case so they would be interested in his words. This information can buy doctor Lecter and his wife few more days of life. Hannibal Lecter as an abusive father? Dr. Chilton would be delighted.

The room where she was put in was small and looked like a hospital room besides the bars. She was lying on a bed and nobody cared to cover her sore and cold body. Straps kept her immobile. Moonlight dancing on the white sheets and white floor. She missed her big and warm room. Sudden thought about her family forced her tears to fall on the pillow beneath her head. Memories of her brother comforting her made her swallow screams of despair along with another sobs. Her mind sent her to sleep soon from exhaustion. That saved her from thoughts about the things she did that day.

Another day woke her up with a sharp pain in her wounds as a nurse was checking them. She was given few pills and injections. Nobody looked in her eyes but she felt their gazes on her. Fear mixed with anger. She was just too tired to fight with the tears. After few minutes she heard a conversation between two nurses. It was distant but from what she heard she understood that her parents supposed to be dead in few days. She would be here forever because of people she killed. Criminally insane as they called her. A guinea pig for dr. Brown. They said something about sexual abuse and dr. Brown's meeting with her father this afternoon. Mel realized what was it all about. Dr. Brown thought that her father abused her so he would talk with him to gather more information. She had a little plan.

Meanwhile few rooms away from her was a small meeting of nurses. They were smoking nervously cigarettes in a small room. Smoking was forbidden and dr. Brown punished everyone that was caught out with a cigarette. But it was worth it just to try. Working in a mental hospital wasn't an easy task even when patients were quiet. Looking in those empty eyes of their patients, giving them another pack of pills to keep them silenced even when they would vomit after that, was traumatic. When someone opened the door all cigarettes were thrown away through the open window. But it wasn't dr. Brown.

"What the fuck are you doing here punk!" said the tallest male nurse and grabbed the boy who had entered the small room by his collar.

"I..I…was sent by dr. Brown because…I…I…I'm a volunteer.. and.. and" said the boy.

"A volunteer! Andy is sick or something? Whatever. Probably you're here to help with light cases, bring food or something like that, er?"

"Yes, yes. Only light cases, caring the food or medicals. Stuff like that. Andy was busy and.."

"Great. Go with Mr. Stevens. He will show you what to do." Said the nurse and the boy was quickly dismissed.

Mel was sitting on her bed and staring on a wall. Pills made her dejected and sleepy. She didn't care anymore about anything at all. Stooping and lightly waving her feet in the air she was waiting for dr. Brown to meet her. After a rasp of a lock somebody entered the room slowly and closed the door behind him. Melissa gritted her teeth and searched the air for a scent of soap so characteristic for dr. Brown but she found none. Surprised she looked at the stranger and met his eyes. Familiar facial features, red hair without gel, small holes from earrings.

"Trevor" she whispered as not to wake her up from a dream. Trevor suddenly embraced her to hide his tears from seeing her in this poor state. She was so beautiful even in a hospital gown , pale and with hair on her face.

"Don't worry it'll be just fine. I'll get you out of here. I don't know how but I'll figure something out. What happened to you girl? I heard there was a massacre and that you were wounded. Why did they take you here? Who is your father? Too many question I know, you'll tell me later. Now we have to hurry up.." he said but she interrupted him.

"No, I have to help my parents. FBI will kill them in few days. You won't understand that, probably you will regret that someday but please, you have to help me to free them!"

"Are you crazy! How do you think we will be able to help them! Just go there and help them escape! It's impossible! First we'll have to get you out of here. "

"I CAN"T escape without them! Listen, dr. Brown will be here to talk with me and then he will go to my parents. I will send them a message somehow, I don't know how, but I must try. Return here at midnight with a plan to run from this hell. Maybe you'll give me some clothes? Never mind, come back later."

Trevor looked at her concerned and after few seconds he was surprised to see her blushing slightly under his gaze. He opened his mouth to say something but footsteps stopped him and he had to run from her room. He returned to his fake work. Andy was his friend from school days. He wasn't a real volunteer. In hospitals he worked for medicals and syringes. It was illegal but his help was needed so some hospitals preferred to employ him as a volunteer and pay him with medicals he wanted only for his use. Sometimes when Andy was absent he gave his work for his friends but only those trustworthy. Trevor could easily get into dr. Brown's hospital as Andy's friend as long as he didn't pull attention and didn't take drugs in the hospital area. That was a great urge in this nervous situation. First he escaped the FBI agents using his dagger. Blade sinking in human's flesh will always be in his nightmares. They weren't going after him too hard because they were too busy. He was quite quickly forgotten. Whole area was taken by FBI agents so he couldn't come back there without being spotted. Holly helped him to hide. They heard sirens and saw ambulances. Later in the hospital they heard about the massacre and saw Matt being treated by doctors. From his conversation with some FBI agents they found out about the trap and Mel's stay under dr. Brown's custody. Trevor shook his head at the memory of Matthew talking about Melissa. Rage sipping from his lips like a poison. How could he be so mean for her? She was so vulnerable. He remembered again her flushed cheeks. She's never acted like that before.


	10. Confrontation

**Disclaimer**: I don't own "Hannibal" or any of the books by Thomas Harris. I don't own the characters such as Hannibal nor Clarice (but I have them in my closet /grins/)

**A/N **Brandspanking new chapter :) Still hot :) It's after midnight so I will make myself extremely short. First of all thank you again my dear readers! Welcome back JahWarrior/hugs/ And I wanted to thank you Katherine for reviewing and standing by my side. /hugs/ That means a LOT to me you know. You want the GD alive? You've got it:) That means more chapters of this story. I have to admit I don't have a slight idea what will be next. Any suggestions? Feel free to review and tell me what you think. What about the mistakes. Too many? Argh can't help them. Still thank you my dear but sometimes mean sister for helping me and re-reading the story for me. Well, she is checking my mistakes only when I'm massaging her shoulders. Never mind with her :) Now she is scowling at me to finish because it's her turn to use the computer now. Wait a minute you wrench:)) This chapter will be probably the worst of all (well, the first one was horrible :) because my best friend Edith haven't seen it yet but she'll live :) On with a story and forgive me for my _boringness _/waving her hand to Jason/ ;)

**Chapter 10**: **The Confrontation **

She didn't move when he entered her room, laid the papers on the table and sat on the chair.

"Good morning my dear. How was your first night here?" he asked politely but she ignored him.

"Well, I brought you some tests I want you to do. They are simple so you'll do just fine" he said and handed her a crayon. After a moment of hesitation she took it and looked through the tests. Dr. Brown pretended not to care about her actions but secretly was observing her very intensely and making small notes in his notebook. She mentally smiled when she saw tests she knew from her father's office. Sometimes when she was at her father's study she could look through all his papers. He was glad that she was interested so he didn't mind. In this situation she could easily fake all the answers to convince dr. Brown about her "abused" childhood. She even acted distressed or slightly worried to make him believe that the test was a huge stress for her. When she handed him her answers he smiled at her reassuring her and saying something like "Good girl". He stood ready to leave but she stopped him.

"Dr. Brown I have a question I must ask you" she said shyly.

"What is it my dear? How can I help you?" he asked sweetly and looked at her with curiosity.

"Well, I was wondering if you will be meeting my.. parents."

"Yes indeed I will. There are few matters I have to discuss with them." he replied eyeing her suspiciously but with a sudden idea he beamed at her " You probably are troubled with them. Especially with your father. Maybe you would like to write something to him? Express your feelings?"

She nodded and he was smiling now very broadly. He would be delighted to hand to famous dr. I-Know-Everything Lecter a note from his daughter full of sorrow and anger What a delicious thought. Dr. Chilton would cut off his leg to be on dr. Brown's place right now. He gave Mel a piece of paper and with an anticipation he waited for her to finish. She had little time and her head was aching from her pills but she desperately tried to think out something simple but difficult enough for dr. Brown not to find out. _"That will be easy. I could as well write secretly a secret message with small letters and that moron wouldn't even notice. "_ she thought to herself and chuckled slightly in her mind. Then a brilliant idea hit her. She wrote a letter, and when already reading it in his own office dr. Brown grinned broadly.

Dr. Lecter was given permission to lay on his bunk. Bound with straps and handcuffs he wasn't too comfortable but it was better than standing all the time in the same position. As he heard the door being swiftly open he didn't take a glance at the stranger. He only focused on his senses but after a second he regretted it highly. The scent of soap was totally overwhelming. And it wasn't even a soap from Florence or Paris. It was the most ordinary soap he knew from hospitals meant to kill bacteria not to smell nicely. He opened his eyes with a grimace of distaste on his face. The stranger was a male with an oval face and delicate features. He looked young, even boyish, so he didn't enjoy authority from his look but rather from his money. His shoes were expensive but they didn't suit the trousers. Sneakers? From Nike! That was ridiculous. This man , not older than 40, was trying to look respectful but forgot or simply didn't find it important to look properly.

" I'm Dr. Brown. It's a pity that we are meeting under such sad circumstances dr. Lecter. We could make big things together." He smiled at the figure on a bunk but he heard no answer. Silence was unnerving him so he continued a little annoyed.

" Fine. I will not persuade you to talk with me if you find yourself beyond me, (what a pitiful joke) but maybe you'll be interested in your daughter ?" Still no answer but the sudden tension in the room made dr. Brown grin widely. He straightened his collar nervously. The microphone attached to it was small but it made him more self-confident.

"Don't worry about her. She is safe with me. Such a nice and interesting girl. Who could ever expected… well, never mind. Lets just talk about your relations. She told me a lot about you. Teenagers can be a big burden, huh? Drugs, alcohol? No, of course not. But I found something very disturbing and as a psychiatrist I just couldn't not care about it. It's a very delicate case and I'm sure it's as difficult for you to talk about it as it is for me."

Dr. Lecter was getting quite interested with an individual standing next to him but in a safe distance. Well, safe like for a person underestimating the famous cannibal. He looked at the figure making him feeling like a patient not a doctor. Dangerous sparkles of redness appeared in dr. Lecter's eyes when he burred into dr. Brown's soul. Just for a moment because he didn't want to break his new toy too soon. Meanwhile his victim started to sweat slightly. Immediately he took a handkerchief from his pocket and started to rub his hands. Irritation was clear on his face. He never felt so stressed.

" I know what you did to her. No words needed to be said. It's just intriguing me. You always were thinking about yourself as a gentlemen and now THIS? Is your true nature taking control over you?"

Hannibal's jaw tightened and his eyes became colder but dr. Brown continued obviously misinterpreting

" So I hit the right nerve? You didn't control those instincts? Maybe it's your weakness? Sex. Accordingly your wife was only a sex-toy?" he hissed to dr. Lecter smiling at the death glare he sent him. He was dangerously close to a safety line. Red line of life. He crossed it with one foot and continued his tirade, provoking the Good Doctor.

" She wasn't good enough? But still you needed a relieve. And she was the closest one. Your own daughter. What a monster could do such a disgusting thing." his face was just so close that dr. Lecter didn't stop or even didn't try to stop the stamina gathering in his mouth at the sight of fresh meat. What dr. Brown said wasn't funny or even stupid. It was extremely rude. And that word for Good Doctor meant only one thing. The man beside him was a living dead.

After few inches he would be dead but dr. Brown suddenly realized his deadly mistake and very quickly returned to a safe zone. Much to dr. Lecter's dismay.

"Please, don't deny it. I talked with her. She even wrote a letter to you. Poor child wanted to relieve herself. " said dr. Brown to cover his fear, took a piece of paper from his pocket and started to read.

_Dear daddy._

_You don't have an idea how hard it is for me to write to you. Honestly at last. But I know that soon you and mom will die. And I feel no pity for you. For all the things you did to me I simply cannot forgive. Now when I'm at last free from you I can breathe again and sleep peacefully. Like a butterfly from the story I told when I was a little girl. I flew daddy. _

_Finally not yours,_

_Melissa_

Dr. Brown looked at the doctor expectedly with a grin of satisfaction. The FBI behind his bugging device were listening with dropped jaws. Was it possible that dr. Brown was telling the truth?

Meanwhile dr. Lecter was seating in his memory palace, in a room with a piano and a girl seating on a small stool. Her gold locks shining just like her eyes full of childish innocence, her voice like a melody.

"You really want to hear it daddy? I wrote it yesterday for you and mommy."

Not waiting for an answer the girl took a piece of paper from the pocket of her dress and read a rhyme:

_There was a little butterfly_

_That always feared to fly_

_Sat and started to cry_

_Poor little butterfly_

_One day the little butterfly_

_Met an evil and had to fly_

_Leaving mom and daddy alone_

_It flew and flew and soon was gone_

_Mom and daddy cry and cry_

_After their little butterfly._

_When it came back after a while_

_Again as one to cry and smile_

**A/N **Ok, I'm not a poet :) And I don't have an idea how smell the soap in the hospitals. :))


	11. Preparations

**Disclaimer**: I don't own "Hannibal" or any of the books by Thomas Harris. I don't own the characters such as Hannibal nor Clarice (but I have them in my closet /grins/)

**A/N **That was so hard to write this chapter! My sister is writing her diploma thesis and my whole room is full with her books and papers. Eh horrible! But I finished this chapter at last. And I read Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince :) Screw the ending it was horrible /sniff sniff/ But never mind. Please review guys I need your support! (feed me feeed meee :)

**Chapter 11**: **The Preparations **

The girl was smiling sheepishly at the doctor. He smiled at her and touched her pretty face speaking to himself knowing that she wouldn't hear him.

" My little butterfly. You are such a big and brave girl now. It's time for you to go away and be on your own. You don't need us anymore little one. I'm just too old for those games. It's your turn to fight. Maybe I can be your prize"

This thought cheered him up. He kissed her brow gently and left her sweet scent.

When he returned dr. Brown was already talking about God knows what. Not really paying attention to his words dr. Lecter interrupted him in his metallic voice. He decided to play.

" I don't have too much time nor will to busy myself with you. Your posture and fake tone of voice is trying to cover your lack of knowledge. Which school did you graduate? You don't have to answer. You had enough money to pass all the exams you wanted to. Did your parents force you to be a psychiatrist? You never wanted to disappoint them, did you? Now you find yourself a _"professional"_. It doesn't matter if you are a psychiatrist or a gynecologist. You still can call yourself a _"doctor"_ and that only matters. But still you despise all your patients. What is your life worth of? Go back to your books boy and maybe one day you would be good enough to call yourself a _nurse_. I still doubt it."

Small tears forming in dr. Brown's eyes didn't stop the Good Doctor.

"You came here quite proud of yourself and your little suggestion. By the way, have you got any idea how many bacteria have you inhaled right now? How many viruses are now attacking your body? Those little monsters crawling under your skin, drinking your blood like a juice. This usual soap you used won't help you, you know. "

Dr. Brows fell on his knees and started to rub furiously his forearm. Felt the blood and the hypnotizing gaze of dr. Lecter.

"Get them off me… get those motherfuckers off me!" he screamed in passion.

" It's too late. They attacked your brain. Eating every cell they will find. Can you feel them? This pain? Listen to me. At midnight you will die. Your body is too weak to resist. You'll become numb and then your lungs will stop giving you oxygen. The pain, strangling and then death. Live your last day wisely and tell my daughter that if she wants something from me, I'm waiting for her. "

Finally FBI opened the door after a long procedure. They had to hurry. Dr. Brown's life was depending on them. They found him mumbling on the floor and bleeding but he wasn't injured too badly. Dr. Lecter was lying on his bunk in peace. Far away from his cell and the rush. He was now playing the piano for the little girl with happy eyes.

Far away from dr. Lecter's room were other, more common cells with bars. When you come down the stairs through all the corridors and metal doors you would see cells for women. They were cleaner and less aggressive than men. In one of those cells was sitting a woman. Her hair was sticking to her sweating face. An hour ago she was doing push-ups. Now all her muscles were sore. When a lawyer stood next to her bars slightly frightened at her sight, she looked at him surprised. Everything was set so what did he want?

" Good afternoon Mrs. Starling. You are probably wondering why I am here. FBI wants your execution to go swiftly so no guests are invited. No victim's families , no reporters, no media at all. Just a doctor, few FBI agents, and me. But maybe you want somebody special to be there? It's just a suggestion."

She eyed him curiously. That was quite an unusual offer for her but she thought that maybe it is normal indeed. She never has been in such a situation so she had no idea. But still it was odd.

" Did somebody asked you .." she started but he stopped her.

" Mrs. Starling, don't think I do this as a favor. It's my duty. FBI don't care about your feelings but they want no problems with the execution, no.. rows.. if you know what I mean. "

" The problem is that I do not know what do you mean." she said bitterly.

" Do you want your children to be there?" he asked quickly.

Clarice closed her eyes and saw them again. Her little son playing the piano with his father. She saw her daughter helping her in the garden when the girl was eight years old. She blinked away the tears and firmly answered the lawyer.

"No. I want to remember them as happy kids."

The lawyer just nodded and left her in a hurry. He was quite busy that day. All the files, signatures, meetings. And Mathew still wasn't answering the phone. He had a rough time so that wasn't a surprise to anybody. The girl. Her time was out. Dr. Brown would take care of her. Just few more days and all the problems would be solved by two injections. "God bless the judicial system in the United States of America." whispered the lawyer and smiled to himself. He considered phoning to little miss O'Connor but he changed his mind after remembering her victims. No, that definitely wasn't the best idea.

Meanwhile Trevor brought Mel some better food than the hospital trash they gave her. She ate everything with great appetite. It was only some bread with some ham and tomatoes but she was practically starving. All the pills and bitter syrups made her sick to her stomach.

" So, let me recap it all. You want us to free your parents from the most secure place in the USA on the day of their execution? I don't have to mention that FBI says that they are the most wanted criminals ever. Am I correct?" asked the red headed boy.

"Quite correct" said the girl and smiled widely. He scolded her with his gaze so she made a fake serious face.

" And you want me to help you because …?" he started but she kissed his chick and said

"Because I'm your little Mel and you love me " she beamed at his sudden embarrassment . Mentally she was very surprised at her actions. _"What kind of pills they gave me anyway!"_ she thought but that made her only more cheerful. This was right. She was much more composed but less focused. She knew about her current position but she didn't care. However, she clearly felt that if she tried hard enough she could wake up again and be focused but she liked her state. Trevor jus looked at her unnatural big pupils and faintly smiled. _"Well, well, well. Melissa O'Connor on drugs. Regretfully I don't have a camera"._

"Right. Now just eat your sandwich and be careful. Brown suppose to be back any minute now. I have to leave you for some time. And for God's sake _pretend_ to be swallowing those pills." And with this words he left her. He couldn't be spotted with her or near her room 'cause they would grow suspicious. Pretending to be only carrying the dirty sheets he managed to avoid all the eyes and leave the hospital unnoticed or simply ignored. His car was waiting for him. Frustrated he slammed the door roughly and laid his head on a steering wheel. Too many thoughts were interrupting him so he just started the car. Quick ride was easing for his nerves. After few minutes he reached his destiny. It was a cheap hotel not far away from dr. Brown's mental institution. There was a dark-haired girl with a tattoo on her back waiting for him. She was trembling slightly because of the cool afternoon wind. Trevor hugged her and they both get to their room. While she was making some tea, he levered a loosen floorboard ,picked up a big sheet of paper underneath and laid it on a table. When the girl came back she gave him a mug filled with warm lemon-flavored liquid.

"Thank you Holly" he thanked her absently while scanning the paper. It was a plan of a building. The girl looked very concerned.

"Trevor , you look like a zombie. You need some rest."

"No, I have no time. You should see that hospital. It's horrible! We must take Mel out of there quick!"

"But maybe she needs their help." she whispered . Trevor nearly slapped her.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?" he yelled at her.

"Calm down. I was just saying that maybe she just needs a quite place to feel safe and forget about those things. Maybe she just needs some medicine or something."

"A MEDICINE FOR WHAT?"

The cup in his hand was shaking violently. Why was he reacting so emotionally? He didn't knew. Mel was always only his best friend and nothing more. But Holly suppose to mean more for him. She was his girlfriend after all. But after Melissa's disappearing something cracked between them.

"You know what she did." she said in small voice but he heard every single word of her statement. The steel in his voice was making her shiver.

"She could die there. She had no choice but to fight with those bastards. If I were in her shoes I would probably do the same. Fight for my life. No matter how. "

She simply nodded sadly and avoided his gaze. The silence was unbearable so she broke it.

"How is she anyway?"

"They drugged her. I suppose it's better for her. Some of us would appreciate good stuff too." he answered grimly and sipped his tea. Trevor wanted so much to get his needle and heroine but he knew that was impossible because of his fake job in dr. Brown's "sanctuary".

"Do you have a plan of escaping? I was trying to think something out but to be honest I'm not too good with maps. This seems quite complicated" she mentioned to the paper on the table "Too many corridors and rooms without specified destiny."

"Well, it's good for us, isn't it? I'm more worried about those guards. Today after midnight Andy's old friend will keep watch. With his help Andy got his job. Maybe it's a chance for us. "

"You think he would help us?" Holly asked hopefully.

"I've seen him only once. I said to the guards that I was sent by Andy and most of them didn't believe me but he put in a good word for me so I could pass without any complications. Probably Andy told him to do so but I know that he wouldn't help us. He would be too afraid to lose his work. I don't know what to do." he sighed deeply and rubbed his eyes.

"I'm curious about her brother. I never expected him to be such an asshole." she spat.

"God, I want to strangle him so much. But what do you care about this son of the bitch?" her sudden interest made him curious.

"Well, he sold out all his family but I'm sure he didn't want to hurt his sister. Don't take me wrong. I just heard a lot about him from Mel and I'm pretty sure that he truly loved her despite his attitude. And now he is completely alone. Thinking about it all. Maybe even regretting. The pain that cannot be eased."

"How do you know that?" he asked her skeptically.

"I felt the same way" she whispered and showed him her wrists full of scars.


	12. Escape

**Disclaimer**: I don't own "Hannibal" or any of the books by Thomas Harris. I don't own the characters such as Hannibal nor Clarice (but I have them in my closet /grins/)

**A/N **Yep I'm still alive , sorry guys :)My sis has finally finished her diploma thesis and she did it quite well :) Now she's an English teacher at the primary school. Poor kids ;) About this chapter…well I'm really sorry for such a long delay. School is killing me. But I'm here and I hope you'll forgive me and you'll review just like you did last time. Thank you again my sweet readers for patience. Is this chapter long enough to satisfy you? Let this be an apologize :) Lecterclaricelover, Katherine- thank you very much for a review, I luvv you /hugs/

**Chapter 11**: **The Escape **

When he looked at her scars he blinked few times and said.

"You think that he..?"

"No. Well, I don't know. I was just trying to show you that maybe he is in pain too."

"Oh my." he said with fake tone of worry and returned to his map completely ignoring Holly's look of hurt.

Melissa enjoyed very much her state of daydreaming but dr. Brown's visit woke her up abruptly. She wasn't really paying attention to his words but his pale face and a scent of blood alarmed her.

_Oh my God! What's wrong with this guy? I was so happy when he wasn't here. I wonder what happened. Usually he stinks with soap but now it seems that he forgot to wash himself. Is it even possible? He is so getting on my nerves. Clearly father didn't enjoy his company either. I remember when I was little and I overheard a conversation between my parents about a doctor who was crying after visiting my father. Well, obviously Brown has all the limbs, muscles and organs so maybe father did something to him mentally. Oh goody goody._

"Good evening little one." he started with his sweetest voice " How are you feeling? I hope that pills are helping. You should smile more often. You're safe here. Your father is locked far away from you. I gave him your letter. He seems to be a gentleman but he's not a professional psychiatrist. Few minutes of a little chat and I already knew that I'm speaking with an impostor. A good one I must admit but still an impostor. It's so sad that people are thinking of him as an _authority_ on human mind."

His disgusted face was a mask under which Mel could clearly see fear, rage and hurt proud. Smiling inwardly but pretending to show understanding she said.

"You're probably right. You gave him my letter. Did he say something? Anything? How did he react?"

He shivered at the memory of his conversation with Dr. Lecter and swallowed hard before answering.

"I heard he despise rudeness. What an irony! I know that you're in great pain and you should care about his words. He just wants you to suffer."

"Can you please just say it! I'll be perfectly fine." she hissed but he seemed to be too busy with his bad memories to care.

"He said something about him waiting for you if you want something from him. Ruthless as ever. Simply a monster. " he spat and absently rubbed at his forearms covered with still fresh wounds. Mel noticed his movements and recognized the scent of bandages and blood. She couldn't ask him about it because a nurse entered the room saying something about an urgent telephone. Again alone with her heart thumping like a drum she thought about things dr. Brown said. Her father was waiting for her. Was it an invitation? An invitation for what? Adrenaline was bumping through her veins violently. Was it a call for help? Or maybe for a game? _"That's it!" _she thought and began to scan the room for something that could help her with escaping. Was it a test for her? The final exam before adulthood? The room wasn't any help. She had to act quickly. Matt was away, her parents were away. Behind her bed in the darkest corner stood a figure from her dreams. Her strength, her curse. She was now petrified of what he was capable of but at the same time attracted. There was no time left for fear. She tried to call the nurse but for a long moment nobody was coming. Were they too busy? Finally somebody came. He was visibly in a great hurry.

"What!"

"I…. well…. I've got a headache. Can a have an Aspirin or a medicine of some sort?'' she said in a small voice.

"I'm too busy. Just go to sleep and don't bother me. We're waiting for a new patient. " said the nurse and hurriedly left the room.

New patient. That was a great opportunity. Mel sat on her bed and began to bring back all her memories and everything Matt said her about this building. Her room was situated on a second ground, isolated from other rooms by huge laboratory and a security room. There was no need for any special protection. Drugs made all the patients numb or meek. Two bodyguards were staying in the security room. There were supposed to patrol the floor but usually they were playing cards or watching porn movies. Only guards outside the building were real trouble. Deterrent for strangers, media, visitors. Melissa looked at the big watch on the wall. It was secured behind a solid nylon net. Matt would come for her at 4 or 5 pm. At this hour it was quiet and safe enough to talk in her room longer then usually. But it was too late for her to wait. She had to act quickly. When she called for somebody a nurse came after a while. This meant that there were no guards in the security room at the moment. The doors were closed on a simple lock. With something thin and sharp she would be able to force them open. Finding something like that in her room was nearly impossible but she had a small wire from Trevor, hided in her gown. It wasn't a weapon but when needed it could be really useful. For cutting your wrists when you're in deep trouble or for opening locked doors. She picked the second choice and soon was panting slightly in the security room. From this place she could see almost all the rooms and the outsides. Bodyguards were talking with nurses in the staff room. Everybody were wrapped up in preparations for the arrival of the newest patient. On the second floor only few nurses were busy with the patients. She searched the room but found no guns. The laboratory was empty. Lights were dimmed but she easily found a big metallic table with many medical items. This was simply heaven. A small smirk crossed her face when she touched the scalpel. But that could be not enough so she opened few cupboards and searched through all the medicaments. All the designations were clear to her. She mixed them professionally and made a very dangerous poison. Depending on the dose it could make somebody sleep for few hours or sleep forever. She filled the syringe with it and made her way through corridor. Quiet like a thief she managed to come near the elevator. The elevator opened and they went to the security room chatting about nothing in particular . She was hided behind the corner and after they left the elevator she swiftly entered it without a sound, like a shadow. The doors closed behind her. Panting heavily she seated herself in the opposite of the doors. "Ground floor" she said and the elevator thanked her with mechanical voice. This was completely insane. How possibly she could escape with only a scalpel and a syringe? Lost in her thoughts she didn't notice when the elevator informed her about the first floor. When she finally noted it, it was too late. The doors opened before she could hide somewhere. Her eyes met his eyes. She acted instinctively by pulling him by his coat inside the elevator. Doors closed and nobody noticed dr. Brown's sudden disappearance.

"What the..!" he started but she cut him off by a simple punch in his lower abdomen. He fell on his knees and spat some blood.

"Shut up and listen! I'll kill you if you try to stop me. I need to get out of here. You are expecting a new patient arrival this night. Are you to take care of him?"

"You're not gonna get away from here so easily. There are many guards and…"

"Just fucking answer the question!" she screamed losing her control.

"No. I was going to my office to take some notes. The new patient will just be secured for the night. Tomorrow I will check on him. It's too late. I was planning to go home."

"Fantastic. You're gonna help me with escape. But if you try any trick on me I swear I'll made a salad out of you!".

Doors opened again and she quickly stood next to him with her weapons hided in her hands, inside the sleeves.

"Take me to your car . Say to the guards that you're taking me home for .. I don't know. Think of something. Your life depends on that." she whispered and he gulped but headed to the main doors.

Mel was pretending to be completely drugged with slightly open lips and inexact look. Few nurses were slightly surprised but for Mel's luck dr. Brown's escapades with female patients weren't something rare. He liked to have some good fun with them alone. Entertain himself. Guards were more suspicious.

"Good evening dr. Brown. Are you okay? You look pale? Is something wrong?"

"Just open those damn gates you moron!" he yelled impatiently and gritted his teeth. One mistake and a scalpel would make him really sorry. A really dirty and definitely not disinfected scalpel. They headed to dr. Brown's car. She was almost free. Her heart was almost escaping from her chest.

"Now what?" he asked fearfully.

"Just drive"

Dr. Brown's mind was working desperately. _"I could provide an accident. Take away her scalpel. She's just a little scared girl after all! Yeah, right. A little scared sadistic girl. Terrific. I must to something! This monster mustn't be on the loose! God I cannot think properly. My head is spinning furiously. What the fuck is wrong with me? I hardly can breathe! This pain in me is rising. Is it possible that…?"_ he thought. It was almost midnight. Melissa tried to remember where Trevor's motel is. It should be not far away from the hospital. A half an hour of driving. Nice occasion for a little chat.

"Do you know how much time is left for the execution?"

"No, I don't. I think they don't know it too. It's a matter of few days."

"How did you enjoy your conversation with my father? He can be such a nice man if he want to "

"That's for sure. So tell me was it a code of some kind? I must admit I didn't know you're such a good actor. "

"It was easy. A little story about butterfly from my childhood. Now it's not important."

"You're planning to help your parents with escaping? What about your brother?"

"Non of your business" she answered icily. He instantly knew that he hit the right spot.

"Maybe not but are you not interested about revenge? He betrayed you. And you trusted him so much."

"Shut up! You know nothing. Just shut up and drive. "

Sudden pain made him grip his throat. He stopped the car.

"What's wrong with you!"

She knew he wasn't simulating. He was too afraid to do so.

"What time is it?" he asked coughing violently with blood. She looked at his watch lying in the compartment.

"Midnight in two minutes. Why are you asking? Do you need a medicine?"

"So it must have been truth. Your father.. he did something to me. He said I'm gonna die at midnight. I thought it was impossible. I beg you, help me.. I don't want to die.."

Mel was totally shocked. Was it possible? Her father was a genius but was it really achievable? Human mind can be easily deceived but killing himself by manipulating his mind and body? It isn't a suicide. His body was killing itself against human's will but not against human's subconscious. This could help her.

"Now listen very carefully. I can help you, I can manipulate this ..disease. You just have to do what I'll tell you."

"I'll do whatever you want.. I swear on my mother's grave I swear just save me!" his cries made her sick. She took his hand and cut the skin on his forearm ignoring his screams.

"All the bacteria and viruses are flowing out of your body from this wound. You are clean now, safe. Do you hear me? Can you feel it? Look at me! Can you feel it!"

He saw her eyes shining with some kinda power in the dark of the car.

"Yes, I can feel it. It's.. wonderful."

"Look at your watch. What time is it?" he moved his sore eyes at the watch she was holding now.

"It's 3 minutes after midnight…I'm still alive."

"Yes but I can kill you at any second. I have the same power as my father. Now you're gonna drive with me and then you'll do all that I say and you'll stay alive. Is it clear?"

"Yes, I swore you that already."

"Good boy" she smiled and bandaged his wound. _"What a naïve idiot" _shethought to herself.

Dr. Brown started the car again. An ambulance with a new patient passed by but they didn't care about it. The mental hospital greeted the new patient with a straitjacket and more injections. Two nurses were looking at him with a great interest.

"Such a young boy. I wonder why he did it? He looks quite normal to me."

"Most of them seems normal but then BANG something like this happens. "

"He could at least shoot himself. That's less painful than hanging."

"Dr. Brown has more painful experiments for him."

"You think about this new program?"

"Yeah, electroshocks. Old methods as the newest way to cure the toughest cases."

"Poor kiddo."

"Don't forget about his father."

"You're right but still I will pity him. He looks so angelic while sleeping like this. Just like his twin sister"


	13. Plan

**Disclaimer**: I don't own "Hannibal" or any of the books by Thomas Harris. I don't own the characters such as Hannibal nor Clarice (but I have them in my closet /grins/)

**A/N:** lucky 13 guys :) Well, hmm… yes I do know it was really long. To be honest I didn't expect myself to write more chapters. Let me explain everything because I think you need some explanations. In Poland at the end of your high school you must write your final exam. If you pass it with many points , you can choose a good university and your chance to be accepted is bigger. That's why I have to study real hard right now. I have this exam in a month! I'm so terribly worried. But Tina asked me for a continuation of this story and it was really fantastic. I though that maybe writing this story could be a great exercise for my final exam (to be honest we have 3 exams, we choose subjects, I've chosen :Polish, History and English). So now I'm here with a new chapter :) Maybe you need a summary? Here you are: Hannibal and Clarice were captured because his son betrayed their family. Her daughter discovered her power similar to her father's but she was captured t and inserted in dr. Brown's mental hospital. With some help of her friends Trevor and Holly she managed to escape taking dr. brown as a hostage. That's quite all but without details :) I really hope you'll enjoy this brand new chappie. Oh, I've almost forgot! Maybe you don't see it right now but I can assure you that I've checked my story for mistakes and now all the chapter are less "mistakeful";)) that was very troublesome but I like my story to be as clean of mistakes as it can be :)

**Chapter 13: The Plan**

The aura in the room was getting unbearable when they heard a car on the parking. It was late so visitors were suspicious. Trevor looked through the window and smiled at the view. Melissa was heading for their room with dr. Brown beside her. Holly jumped out of the sofa and ran to her.

"Girl your so sullen! Are you hurt? I was dying from worry of you! How did you escape? Who is this man anyway?" she asked hurriedly. Mel was too tired to answer so she just waved her away and almost fell when she tried to walk. Adrenaline weakened. Trevor was immediately by her side.

"Shut up! Can't you see she is exhausted! Get this one tied up. Meet dr. Brown."

"I'm fine. Don't shout at her. She was worried. You don't have to tie him. He's completely under my control." whispered the blonde girl. "I need some rest"

Trevor lifted her with facility and carried her to the room. In the meantime Holly took out her penknife, barked "Get in, you fucking bastard" and saw off dr. Brown to another room where she tied him tightly to a chair just in case. Then she could get back to look after Mel. Trevor was giving her some tea while she was talking about her escape.

"So I took him with me and used to get out of the building"

"You're scaring me girl. We you didn't wait for me! It was completely insane!"

"I simply couldn't wait. My father gave me a message. We must hurry."

"There are many questions you must answer."

She sighed at that and thought about her situation. It's strange that he still doesn't know nothing about her father and his true identity. Probably he was too busy. But how long can it last? He needs some answers but she can't explain the whole story of her family. He wouldn't understand. Even Matt didn't understand. He simply misunderstood everything. She swallowed hard at the memory of her brother. It's silly how suddenly she cares about him. When they were together she despised him but now she is just hurt and very lonely.

"I wish I could give you all the answers but I don't have them. Please, trust me. I desperately need your help. Now I have only you two."

"We're gonna talk later. Now you're too tired. Remember about your wounds. Get some sleep."

"You don't understand Trevor! We have no time! We need to make some kind of plan."

"Well, getting them out of their cells is impossible. This place is worse then Alcatraz! "

She bitted her lip nervously and he couldn't help but stare. Very slowly she began to form her words.

"That's true We cannot help them when they are still in their cells. I doubt it's even possible for anybody to meet them right now. "Trevor sighed with relief "Although we have only one choice. The execution."

"What!"

"Calm down Trevor this have some sense in it."

"Don't you think that they will be even _more_ secured during the execution?"

Surprisingly Holly interfered.

"She's right. Don't you understand Trevor? The execution is the only moment her parents would be close to other people than FBI agents. It's a chance for us."

"Are you out of your mind Holly! How do you think we can go for the execution? I'm sure that the observers are _very_ carefully chosen. "

Holly didn't have an answer for that. She tried to open her mouth to say something but quickly closed it. Trevor was right. Their chances were less than minimal. But suddenly Mel spoke.

"Trevor, I need a list of observers allowed by FBI."

"It's no use…"

"Just find this fucking list! Are you a hacker or not?"

He saw those sparkles in her eyes and the hint of a dangerous note in her tone so he simply answered:

"Give me 15 minutes." And left them to work with his laptop in another room.

Melissa closed her eyes very slowly. Holly was suddenly very tensed.

"You shouldn't be afraid of me. I'm still myself. I just…_had_ to do those things I've done."

"I think I understand Mel. I'm really trying to understand. My head is completely messed up right now."

"Try to imagine how _my_ head is feeling." she smirked and opened her eyes again. Holly wasn't smiling.

"You've been through a lot. Don't bother about my funny problems. We are still friends Mel and remember that you can always count on me."

"I know Holly, I know."

The tension was suddenly gone. They started to talk about nothing in particular. Just for time to past and to forget for a moment about the situation they are in. But all the good things can't last too long and soon Trevor came back flushed and excited.

"I've got it! Those FBI morons need to learn how to protect their files properly…"

"That's great Trevor but can you _please_ tell as already what have you discovered?"

"There not many observers included. Just few big shots and one journalist. But… there is somebody else that should make you interested. One girl is also named on a list and she is young so there is a chance for us. I'm not quite sure for what but I'm daring to guess what you want to do. "

A girl? That's strange but I suppose is a sign. A wonderful opportunity. We must find her."

"Mel, there is one more thing."

"Yes?"

"I didn't want to find out but when I was looking through FBI files I found it. Your father's true name."

She swallowed hard and paled. This was going to happen but why so soon? What was she supposed to say?

"How much do you know about him?"

"You know that I hate media so I don't know much but I do know that he's quite well-known. I.. it's too much for me. Could it be possible that your father is a serial killer?"

Holly had to steady herself from falling. Her head was spinning furiously. She remembered dr. O'Connor as a gentleman and a very professional psychiatrist. Not so long ago she was talking with him. Could he be dangerous?

"I know what you think. And you have right to think so. I will have to move on my own since now. But I want you to know that I know him better than you. I must admit that I despised him for so long but I finally understood that he's changed, my mother changed him. You don't have a clue how lonely he was before he met her. Since he have us, his family, he's different. A monster in him is a power that he subdued. I want my family back and I can assure you that when I'll help them escape we will move to another country, change identity one more time and try to live another life. It's the only thing that I want. " small tears formed in her eyes but she wiped them quickly. Mel could see her friends in a mental struggle but she wasn't able to repair everything. The reality was cruel and it was sucking her in.

"But if you still want to help me. For a sake of our friendship. You'd need to make me a fake ID and a good make-up because the play I'm gonna take part in is dangerous. I must find this girl and be _her_. That's the only way to get there unnoticed. Would you help me?"

The club was full and sweaty bodies were winding to the music. Most of the people were already too drunk to stand properly. The party was going to end soon. Few rays made its way through the dimmed windows.

"Come on just a little more" pleaded a girl and smiled cheekily at the barman.

"I'm sorry miss but you had enough. You didn't even pay for the last drink. Go home. We're closing in 20 minutes."

"Just a little.."

"No."

"Give her some more. I'm paying." Said a voice beside the girl but she was too drunk to recognize the person.

"Thank you good fellow. What's the name of my savor?' she asked but the person just smiled.

"Take a drink and lets go outside. You need some fresh air."

"That is soo true."

She took her now filled glass and after almost tripping few times she let herself be led by a stranger. The cool wind of an early morning made her feel dizzy but the person beside her grabbed her arm firmly. She saw a hand with a strange orange bracelet but she didn't have a chance to ask about it because after a small stinging sensation in her thigh she's lost her consciousness. A hand with a bracelet started to search her pockets and found her ID.

"Jessica Pembry." read Melissa . "I think I remember somebody with the same surname. "

**A/N** a cookie for a person that remembers it too :)))


End file.
